Mon nom est Percy Weasley
by LylyLapin
Summary: Percy Weasley participe à la bataille de Poudlard après s'être réconcilié avec sa famille. Après la bataille, Percy invite sa famille chez lui. Elle découvre alors avec stupeur une facette de la magie qu'elle n'avait jamais imaginé.
1. Chapter 1

Hello!

Alors voilà, ceci est ma première fan fiction, donc je ne sais pas trop ce que ça va donner... J'espère que ça vous plaira! Voici donc un cross over entre les univers de Tara Duncan et de Harry Potter. Dans les premiers chapitres (2-3 premiers), je ne parlerai pas de l'univers de Tara Duncan, mais je mettrai en place l'histoire qui commence lors de la bataille de Poudlard. Désolée pour les fans qui connaissent déjà par cœur ces chapitres, vous les verrez d'un autres point de vue.

Dans ce chapitre, j'ai repris énormément de dialogue du livre HP 7. Ces dialogues sont donc à J.K. Rowling, de même que les personnages!

Bonne lecture :-)

* * *

Percy courait le long du couloir. Il ne fallait pas qu'il soit en retard ! Toute sa famille était là-bas, il ne pouvait pas être ne retard ! Si seulement il avait pu leur dire plus tôt combien il regrettait ses actes ! Si seulement il n'avait pas joué au crétin ! Des éclats de voix résonnaient le long du tunnel, mais il n'y prêtait pas attention. Tout en courant, il répétait dans sa tête les phrases d'excuses qu'il pourrait sortir à sa famille quand il la retrouverait. Arrivant au bout du tunnel, il voulut franchir le seuil… loupa une marche et tomba par terre. Il se releva précipitamment et s'assit sur la première chaise qu'il trouva et regarda autour de lui, rajustant ses lunettes.

-J'arrive trop tard ? C'est déjà commencé ? Je viens seulement d'apprendre ce qu'il se passait et je… je…

Il se tu progressivement en voyant devant qui il se trouvait : la famille Weasley au grand complet. Sa famille. Enfin, il manquait Ron et Charlie, mais c'était déjà suffisamment gênant comme ça… Harry Potter, le grand ami de Ron était là aussi, avec Remus Lupin et Fleur, la femme de Bill. Un silence gêné s'installa. Dans une tentative désespérée pour détendre l'atmosphère, Fleur se tourna vers Lupin.

-Au fait… comment va la petit Teddy ?

Lupin sursauta et répondit quelque chose en sortant une photo de sa poche. Mais Percy ne faisait pas attention à lui. Sous les regards glacés de sa famille, il essayait de retrouver tous les discours qu'il avait élaborés… Mais rien ne semblait décidé à venir. Son cerveau semblait se geler en même temps que l'atmosphère. En désespoir de cause, il se mit à crier les premiers mots qui lui vinrent à l'esprit.

-J'ai été un imbécile, rugit-il en faisant sursauter Lupin, qui faillit en perdre sa photo. Je me suis conduit comme un idiot, comme une andouille prétentieuse, j'ai été un… un…

-Un crétin adorateur du ministère, assoiffé de pouvoir et déloyal envers sa famille, acheva Fred.

Percy déglutit devant cette vision si dure et pourtant si vraie de lui-même.

-Oui, c'est ce que j'ai été !

-Tu ne saurais pas mieux dire, répliqua Fred en lui tendant la main.

Avant que Percy ait pu toucher la main de son frère, sa mère, fondant en larmes écarta Fred et prit Percy dans ses bras, le serrant à l'en étouffer. Il lui tapota le doucement le dos, les yeux rivés sur son père qui n'avait toujours pas bougé. Son père… Allait-il lui pardonner tout ce qu'il lui avait dit ?

-Je suis désolé, papa, tenta-t-il.

Mr Weasley cligna précipitamment des yeux et vint lui aussi serrer son fils dans ses bras. Percy n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Ils lui pardonnaient ! Après tout ce qu'il avait dit et fait ! Des larmes se mirent à couler le long de ses joues.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'as rendu la raison Perce ? demanda George

-Il y a un certain temps que j'y pense, répondit-il en se tamponnant les yeux sous ses lunettes avec sa cape. Mais je devais me sortir de là et ce n'est pas facile au ministère, ils n'arrêtent pas d'emprisonner les traitres. Finalement, j'ai réussis à entrer en contact avec Abelforth et il m'a confié il y a dix minutes que Poudlard était décidé à se battre, alors me voilà.

-Il est vrai que nous comptons sur nos préfets pour assumer une fonction de commandement en des périodes telles que celles-ci, dit George en prenant un air important.

Percy sourit devant cette imitation de lui-même dans ses moments les plus grandiloquents.

-Maintenant, ajouta George, montons là-haut et battons-nous, sinon tous les bons Mangemorts auront déjà été pris.

Percy se hâta en direction de l'escalier avec Bill et les jumeaux. Croisant le regard de Fleur, il lui serra la main et lui dit :

-Tu es donc ma belle-sœur, à présent. Bienvenue dans la famille !

-Et re-bienvenue à toi ! lui dit Fleur avec un clin d'œil.

Percy rougit.

-Je suis désolé de ne pas être venu au mariage… J'aurais bien voulu, mais… Enfin, j'avais peur de ne pas être le bienvenu… Et puis, le moindre geste de sympathie aurait été pris comme une trahison et…

-Ne t'en fait pas, le coupa Bill. L'important, c'est que tu sois là aujourd'hui.

Percy lui adressa un regard reconnaissant.

-Et puis, je ne pense pas que tu aurais aimé, ajouta Fred en souriant. Les Mangemorts se sont invités à la fin de la célébration et ils ont un sens de la fête plutôt particulier, si tu vois ce que je veux dire…

-Oui, continua George, tu aurais trouvé ça beaucoup trop bruyant !

Percy sourit et c'est accompagné des plaisanteries des jumeaux qu'ils rejoignirent la grande salle.

* * *

Voilà! Fin du premier chapitre! Ça vous a plu?

N'hésiter-pas à poster une review, ça me ferai beaucoup plaisir! Si vous voyez des fautes d'orthographes, n'hésitez pas non plus à me le signaler, je n'ai pas encore de bêta... :-)


	2. Chapter 2

Hello!

Alors voilà, voici le deuxième chapitre, tout frais corrigé par ma nouvelle bêta (et oui, j'en ai trouvé une ^^)

Une fois de plus, on suit Percy durant la bataille de Poudlard. Désolée pour ceux qui savent déjà par cœur comment se déroule la bataille... Notez tout de même que la bataille étant montrée du point de vue de Percy, vous ne verrez pas la même chose que du point de vue d'Harry. Néanmoins, **certains dialogues, de même que les personnages sont empruntés à la série Harry Potter et appartiennent donc à J.K. Rowling!**

Bonne lecture! :-)

* * *

La grande salle était restée telle que dans son souvenir : grande et spacieuse, les quatre tables accueillant chacune une maison placées au centre de la pièce, les unes à côté des autres. La salle était toutefois plus sombre que d'habitude : les cierges n'émettaient qu'une faible lueur et les étoiles brillaient à peine au plafond. Les élèves, encore à moitié endormis et les cheveux en pétard, écoutaient le professeur McGonagald expliquer pourquoi on les avait sortis du lit à une heure si tardive. Ils semblaient inquiets. Les professeurs, les membres de l'ordre du phénix et les anciens élèves revenus pour se battre se tenaient tous sur l'estrade, derrière le professeur McGonagald. Percy, Bill Fleur et les jumeaux se hâtèrent de les rejoindre. Soudain, un jeune garçon se leva à la table des Pousouffle, et parlant d'une voix forte, s'adressa au professeur McGonagald.

-Et si on veut participer au combat ?

Sa question fut accueillie par des applaudissements.

-Du moment que vous êtes majeurs, vous pouvez rester, répondit le professeur McGonagall.

D'autres questions fusèrent, auxquelles le professeur de métamorphose s'empressa de répondre. Ne s'intéressant pas plus que cela aux questions sur les valises et autres, Percy se tourna vers Bill.

-Tu sais où est passé le professeur Rogue ? murmura-t-il

-Il parait qu'il a sauté par la fenêtre, répondit Bill sur le même ton.

-Alors il est….

-Non. Apparemment, il sait voler maintenant. Je pense…

Bill fut tout d'un coup interrompu par une voix qui retentit dans toute la grande salle. Percy se plaqua immédiatement les mains sur les oreilles tant la voix, sifflante et aiguë, était désagréable.

 _-Je sais que vous vous préparez à combattre._

Les élèves se mirent à crier, cherchant l'origine de la voix. Mais celle-ci semblait émaner des murs eux-mêmes.

- _Vos efforts sont dérisoires,_ continua la voix. _Vous ne pouvez rien faire contre moi. Je ne désire pas vous tuer. J'ai un grand respect pour les professeurs de Poudlard. Je ne veux pas répandre le sang des sorciers._

Un silence s'abattit sur la grande salle. Les gens n'osaient plus respirer, de peur d'entendre à nouveau cette voix inhumaine.

 _-Livrez-moi Harry Potter,_ reprit la voix, _et il ne sera fait aucun mal à personne. Livrez-moi Harry Potter et je quitterai l'école en la laissant intacte. Livrez-moi Harry Potter et vous serez récompensés._

 _Vous avez jusqu'à minuit._

Le silence s'abattit de nouveau sur la grande salle et toutes les têtes se tournèrent lentement vers Harry qui remontait la salle en longeant le mur. Tous semblaient peser en silence le pour et le contre de la proposition de Voldemort. Une jeune fille se leva soudain à la table des Serpentard. Dans sa pâleur, elle semblait presque fantomatique à la lueur des cierges. Tendant un doigt vers Harry, elle s'écria d'une voix aiguë :

-Mais il est là ! Potter est là ! Que quelqu'un l'attrape !

Il y eut tout à coup un mouvement de foule. Les Gryffondor, suivit de peu par les Poufsouffle et les Serdaigle se levèrent d'un bon, pour faire face, non pas à Harry, mais à la jeune fille qui venait de parler. Des baguettes sortirent de dessous les capes. Avant que cela ne dégénère, le professeur McGonagall intervint d'un ton cassant :

-Merci, Miss Parkinson. Vous allez quitter la grande salle en première avec Mr Rusard. Il serait souhaitable que les autres élèves de votre maison partent avec vous.

Les Serpentard se levèrent donc et, Miss Parkinson en tête, ils quittèrent la grande salle. Au grand étonnement de tous, une poignée de Serpentard restèrent assis à leur table. Les Serdaigle, puis les Poufsouffle et enfin les Gryffondor quittèrent à leur tour la grande salle, laissant chaque fois plus d'élèves derrière eux. A la table des Gryffondor, plus de la moitié des élèves refusèrent de bouger, obligeant les professeurs à descendre de l'estrade pour chasser ceux qui étaient trop jeunes pour rester. Une fois tous les mineurs sortis, Kingsley Shacklebolt s'avança pour donner des directives.

Huit groupes furent formés. Les trois premiers étaient dirigés par Arthur Weasley, Kingsley et Lupin et avaient pour mission de protéger le parc. Deux autres groupes, sous la direction des jumeaux Weasley, devaient s'assurer qu'aucun Mangemort ne rentre par les passages secrets. Les trois derniers groupes, menés par les professeur Flitwick, Chourave et McGonagald se rendraient respectivement en haut de la tour de Serdaigle, d'astronomie et de Gryffondor pour protéger le château de là-haut. Percy se trouvait dans ce dernier groupe, en compagnie d'élèves et de membres de l'Ordre du Phénix qu'il ne connaissait que de vue. La seule personne qu'il connaissait vraiment était Olivier Dubois, qui avait été dans son année à Poudlard. Ils avaient été très amis au début de leur scolarité, avant que leurs ambitions respectives ne les séparent…

Le plan était simple. D'ici minuit, ils devaient monter le plus vite possible en haut de la tour pour renforcer les défenses du château. Et après… Il leur faudrait défendre le château à tout prix… Du moins, jusqu'à ce que Harry ait trouvé ce qu'il était venu chercher. Percy le chercha du regard dans la grande salle, mais il n'était déjà plus là. Sans doute était-il accompagné de Ron et d'Hermione, vu que ces deux-là n'étaient nulle part en vue. Percy espérait que Ron et Charlie, les deux seuls de ses frères qu'il n'avait pas encore vu, allaient bien. Il aurait bien voulu poser la question à un autre membre de sa famille, mais tous étaient en train de préparer leur plan de bataille avec leur groupe et certains étaient même déjà partis. Percy quitta donc la grande salle sans nouvelles de ses deux frères.

Tout en arpentant les couloirs de Poudlard en direction de la tour Gryffondor, Percy se surprit à penser à tous les bons moments qu'il avait passé entre ces murs. Si seulement il avait pu revenir à cette période de sa vie, où sa préoccupation était d'être le meilleur de sa classe, pour que ses parents soient fiers de lui… Maintenant, tout ce qu'il espérait, c'était de pouvoir les revoir vivants.

Le groupe monta plusieurs escaliers à toute allure et finit par arriver devant le portrait de la grosse dame.

-Le mot de passe ? demanda-t-elle en les voyants arriver.

\- On n'a pas le temps, ouvrez ! dit le professeur McGonagall.

Mais le portrait refusait de bouger.

-Je connais le mot de passe, professeur ! intervint un élève qui était visiblement à Gryffondor. C'est _Fortis in arduis._

Exact ! répondit la grosse dame.

Le tableau pivota et le groupe s'engouffra dans la tour. Ils montèrent les escaliers quatre à quatre et s'arrêtèrent en atteignant le dernier étage.

-Et maintenant ? demanda Percy, en regardant autour de lui d'un air perplexe.

-Poussez-vous ! dit le professeur McGonagald.

Pointant sa baguette vers le plafond, elle murmura une formule. Aussitôt, une partie celui-ci s'ouvrit et une échelle descendit sous les regards médusés des Gryffondor qui avaient passés sept ans dans cette tour sans jamais avoir eu vent de ce passage.

-Allez ! Montez ! les pressa le professeur McGonagall.

Une fois sur le toit de la tour, chacun se mit à lancer des sorts pour consolider les défenses du château. De là où il était, Percy pouvait apercevoir le sommet de la tour Serdaigle, d'où le groupe du professeur Flitwick lançait leurs propres sorts. Sa mère se trouvait dans ce groupe… Il sentit son estomac se serrer en pensant qu'il ne la reverrait peut-être plus. S'efforçant de penser à autre chose, Percy se concentra sur les sorts qu'il était en train de lancer. Peu à peu, les sorciers de son groupe cessèrent de jeter des sorts et vers minuit moins dix, ils étaient tous silencieux, regardant le parc avec angoisse en attendant le début des hostilités.

Percy frissonna en resserrant sa cape autour de ses épaules. Il n'avait pas prévu qu'il ferait aussi froid… Pour éviter de penser à sa famille et à sa petite-amie qui l'attendait surement chez eux, se demandant où il avait bien pu passer, il se mit à détailler le parc du château.

De son point de vue, il pouvait voir le lac, dans lequel se reflétait une lumière bleutée, émise par le dôme de protection qu'ils venaient d'ériger. Rien ne bougeait en bas, tout était silencieux, et même le vent semblait s'être arrêté de souffler

-Là-bas, regardez ! cria soudain Olivier Dubois derrière Percy.

Tous se précipitèrent pour regarder dans la direction qu'il indiquait. Au loin dans la forêt interdite, on voyait bouger les arbres.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda un élève aux côtés de Percy.

-Aucune idée, mais ça se rapproche… murmura quelqu'un d'autre.

-Tenez-vous prêts ! dit McGonagall.

Chacun raffermit sa prise sur sa baguette et la tension monta d'un cran. Soudain, un géant surgit d'entre les arbres. Il semblait porter quelque chose d'énorme dans ses mains. Il s'arrêta un instant derrière le mur formé par les Mangemorts, puis repartit en courant vers le château. Les Mangemorts s'écartèrent au dernier moment, évitant de se faire piétiner de peu.

-Ne tirez pas ! cria le professeur McGonagald. C'est Hagrid et son demi-frère ! Weasley, prévenez votre frère en bas de ne pas bouger ! Vous, Finnigan, vous prévenez le professeur Chourave ! Je m'occupe du professeur Flitwick !

Percy s'exécuta et l'instant d'après, trois patronus quittait le haut de la tour. Quelques instants, le géant franchit le dôme.

-C'est bien Hagrid. Soupira le professeur McGonagall tandis que le géant cassait un carreau pour faire rentrer son demi-frère dans le château. Sinon il n'aurait pas pu passer nos défenses si aisément.

Peu à peu, le calme revint. Percy sursauta quand l'horloge de Poudlard sonna minuit. Le délai accordé par Voldemort venait de prendre fin.

Tout d'un coup, un éclair de lumière vint s'écraser sur le dôme, faisant sursauter tout le monde au sommet de la tour. Beaucoup d'éclairs suivirent après le premier, et on entendit bientôt, un concert de crépitements et de bruits sourds, comme si quelqu'un tirait un feu d'artifice au loin. Percy vit les troupes dans le parc se mettre en formation. Il essaya de distinguer Bill et Fleur parmi eux, mais même avec la lumière de la lune, du dôme et des sorts des Mangemorts combinés, il n'arrivait pas à reconnaitre les gens en bas. Il fut tout à coup soulagé que les Mangemorts soient tous habillés de la même manière, cela permettrait aux défenseurs positionnés en haut des tours de savoir qui viser. Ce qui avait longtemps été un symbole de terreur et de mort se tournait aujourd'hui en leur faveur. Bien que la situation n'ait rien de drôle, Percy sourit à cette pensée.

Tout à coup, la terre se mit à trembler. Accrochés aux créneaux pour ne pas tomber, les défenseurs virent avec horreur le dôme se fissurer. Au bout de quelques secondes qui parurent une éternité, le dôme vola en éclats. Percy resserra sa main sur sa baguette et se pencha par-dessus les créneaux à la recherche de cibles potentielles.

La bataille de Poudlard venait de commencer.

* * *

Et hop! Chapitre deux terminé! Ça vous a plu? Laissez-moi une review, que je puisse connaitre votre avis (même si c'est pour dire que mon histoire est nulle, ça me permettra surement de m'améliorer ^^) Le chapitre trois devrait suivre dans pas trop longtemps ;-)


	3. Chapter 3

Helloooooo!

Voici la suite de ma fanfiction!

Dans ce chapitre, vous suivrez Percy pendant la bataille de Poudlard. Comme dans les deux chapitres précédents, certains dialogues, ainsi que les personnages appartiennent à J.K.

Merci à ma beta, Kyra27, Qui a gentiment corrigé ce chapitre :-) A ce propos, elle ne pourra malheureusement plus corriger mes textes, pour des raisons professionnelles... Je recherche donc un(e) nouvelle beta. Si vous êtes intéressé(e), faites-le moi savoir!

Je ne vous embête pas plus longtemps, on se retrouve en bas :-)

* * *

Les sorts jaillissaient de partout, illuminant le parc. Très vite, les défenseurs placés en haut des tours se rendirent compte que leur position avantageuse était aussi un handicap… Certes, ils voyaient tout ce qu'il se passait en bas et pouvaient donc prendre le temps de viser sans risquer d'être atteints. Par contre, leurs cibles, pour peu qu'elles soient un peu attentives, avaient le temps de voir arriver les sorts et de les éviter. Certains Mangemorts, ayant repéré la source des sortilèges qui les frappaient d'en haut, avaient déjà commencé à s'en prendre à la tour pour la faire tomber. Jusque-là, elle résistait, mais certains sorts l'ébranlaient parfois avec force.

-Ça ne sert à rien de rester ici ! Finit par crier le professeur McGonagall. On est trop haut ! Descendons, nous serons plus proches du sol et nous pourrons toujours aider les gens qui se battent dans le parc !

Comme s'ils n'avaient attendu que ce signal, tous se ruèrent vers l'échelle et commencèrent à descendre. La tour continuait de trembler sous l'assaut des Mangemorts. Tout en descendant, Percy se mit à espérer que les Mangemorts réaliseraient vite qu'ils n'étaient plus dans la tour, ou celle-ci risquait de ne pas tenir longtemps. Le garçon que McGonagall avait appelé Finnigan du avoir la même idée car il demanda soudain :

-On ne devrait pas lancer des sorts pour consolider la tour ? Si les Mangemorts continuent comme ça, elle va finir en pièces !

-Si les Mangemorts arrivent à réduire cette tour en pièces, ce ne seront pas quelques sorts jetés à la hâte qui les en empêcheront ! répliqua McGonagall.

Ils redescendirent jusque dans la salle commune et sortirent en vitesse. La grosse dame avait déserté son cadre et tous les portraits du couloir semblaient en avoir fait de même. Attirés par la bataille en cours, ils avaient dû se déplacer de tableaux en tableaux pour savoir ce qu'il se passait.

-Nous allons descendre jusqu'au troisième étage, en face de la salle d'enchantements, dit le professeur McGonagall. De là, nous pourrons envoyer des sorts depuis les fenêtres jusque dans le parc sans nous faire toucher.

Ils se mirent donc en route et étaient en train de se diriger vers le troisième étage quand, au détour d'un couloir, ils foncèrent dans Fred qui arrivait en sens inverse.

-Weasley ! s'écria McGonagall. Que faites-vous ici ? Ou est votre groupe ?

-Ils sont en train de faire une brèche dans le mur nord ! Mon groupe a été réquisitionné pour aller aider là-bas. Et comme je ne peux pas surveiller les passages secrets tout seul, je les condamne pour éviter que les Mangemorts ne rentrent par là.

-Très bien, le mur nord vous dites ? Et bien nous allons aller voir si nous ne pouvons pas donner un coup de main ! dit McGonagall

-Attendez ! J'aurais besoin de quelqu'un pour m'aider à condamner les passages ! dit Fred.

-Je viens avec toi ! lui répondit Percy

Le professeur McGonagall le regarda d'un air grave.

-Très bien Weasley… Je vous souhaite bonne chance ! Le reste du groupe, direction le mur nord !

Et le groupe partit, laissant Fred et Percy seuls au milieu du couloir. Fred se mit en route.

-Ou va-t-on ? demanda Percy en emboitant le pas à son frère.

-Au deuxième étage, il faut qu'on condamne le passage derrière…

-…la statue de la sorcière borgne ? compléta Percy

Fred s'arrêta net en et regarda son frère avec des yeux ronds.

-Comment tu sais ça ?

-Je ne suis pas sourd, tu sais. dit Percy avec un grand sourire, content de l'avoir surpris. Vous vous ventiez toujours des passages que vous connaissiez. Je ne savais juste pas comment ouvrir le passage…

Fred regarda son frère d'un air ébahit pendant quelques secondes avant de sourire.

-Tu sais quoi Perce ? Tu es vraiment plein de surprises !

Percy lui sourit en retour mais n'ajouta rien et ils se remirent en route.

-Au fait, demanda Fred, pourquoi avez-vous quitté la tour ?

-Les Mangemorts nous avaient repérés et menaçaient de la faire tomber avec leurs sorts.

-Oui, c'est vrai qu'à partir de ce moment-là, c'est nettement moins drôle d'être en haut de la tour, dit Fred en souriant.

-Dis-moi, tu as vu Ron et Charlie depuis le début de la bataille ? demanda Percy.

-Charlie est en Roumanie. On l'a prévenu mais il n'a pas eu le temps de venir. Et Ron a disparu avant le début de la bataille avec Hermione.

-Tu veux dire qu'ils se sont… ?

-Non ! Enfin, je ne pense pas… C'est pas le style de Ron de se fourvoyer comme ça. Il est un peu crétin sur les bords mais il est loyal. Il ne nous laisserait pas en sachant que presque toute sa famille est ici. Non, il me semble qu'il a parlé de toilettes avec Hermione avant de partir…

-De toilettes ? demanda Percy étonné.

-J'ai peut-être mal compris, dit Fred dans un haussement d'épaule.

On y est ! ajouta-t-il en s'arrêtant.

-Ok, qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse ?

-Tu monte la garde. Je vais pas pouvoir m'occuper d'autre chose que du passage pendant un bout de temps, j'ai besoin que tu couvres mes arrières.

Sur ce, il s'accroupi devant la statue de la sorcière et, la tapotant de sa baguette, se mit à marmonner des formules. Percy le regarda faire un instant avant de de jeter un coup d'œil nerveux autour de lui. Des bruits de pas résonnaient le long des couloirs mais rien ne semblait se rapprocher d'eux. Plusieurs minutes passèrent sans que rien ne viennent les déranger. Soudain Fred jura, faisant sursauter Percy qui avait les nerfs tendus à craquer.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda-t-il en se retournant précipitamment vers son frère.

-Leurs sorts sont plus puissants que ce que je pensais, dit Fred en suçant son index en sang. Mais je vais y arriver…

Et il se remit au travail. Apres quelques instants qui parurent une éternité à Percy, Fred se releva.

-Je pense que c'est bon… dit-il d'un air dubitatif.

-Tu as réussis à déjouer leurs sorts ? demanda Percy

-Je pense… et j'ai rajouté des protections mais je ne sais pas si ça a fonctionné… On le saura quand ils essayeront de passer, conclu-t-il en faisant un clin d'œil à Percy.

-Et maintenant ? demanda celui-ci. On rejoint les autres pour se battre ?

-Pressé de casser du Mangemort Perce ? Non, on va d'abord aller jeter un coup d'œil du côté de la salle sur demande… Il ne faudrait pas que les Mangemorts puissent renter par le passage de la tête de sanglier.

Percy emboita le pas à son frère et ils se remirent à courir dans les couloirs, s'arrêtant à chaque croisement pour vérifier que personne ne venait dans leur direction. Ils étaient en train de monter les escaliers vers le septième étage quand ils croisèrent Abelforth qui courait en sens inverse. Il avait du sang sur sa robe et sa cape était déchirée.

-Faites attention, ils ont forcés le mur nord ! cria-t-il. Les Mangemorts sont rentrés dans Poudlard !

Percy et Fred ne tardèrent pas à vérifier ses dires… En arrivant au septième étage, ils entendirent des bruits de courses derrière eux. Ils échangèrent un regard et se retournèrent d'un même mouvement, leurs baguettes brandies. Deux Mangemorts arrivaient en courant dans leur direction. Les sorts jaillirent des quatre baguettes et Percy et Fred se mirent à reculer lentement vers la salle sur demande. Soudain, ils entendirent des bruits de pas derrière eux. Percy jeta un coup d'œil affolé derrière son épaule, mais ce n'étaient que Ron, Harry et Hermione qui venaient à leur secours. La joie de voir son jeune frère en vie redonna du courage à Percy et il contraqua avec force. L'homme qui l'affrontait se hâta de battre en retraite. Son capuchon glissa et Percy reconnu Pius Thicknesse.

-Bonjour, monsieur le ministre ! lança-t-il joyeusement.

Il lança un maléfice droit sur le ministre et celui-ci porta une main à son cœur.

-Vous ais-je informé de ma démission ? demanda Percy alors que Thicknesse s'effondrait sur le sol, se transformant peu à peu en oursin.

-Ma parole, Perce, c'est de l'humour ! s'exclama Fred en stupéfixiant le Mangemort qu'il combattait avec Ron, Harry et Hermione.

Il se tourna vers Percy et le regarda d'un air réjouit. Percy lui rendit son sourire.

-Tu as vraiment fait de l'humour Perce…

Le sourire de Percy se figea sur ses lèvres. Il venait de Bellatrix Lestange volant devant la fenêtre. Elle eut un sourire mauvais en regardant Percy dans les yeux et leva sa baguette.

-Je crois que je ne t'avais plus entendu dire quelque chose de drôle depuis que tu… continua Fred qui n'avait rien remarqué.

Et Bellatrix baissa sa baguette.

-ATTENTION ! cria Percy en se jetant sur son frère.

L'atmosphère sembla alors exploser. Fred en dessous de lui, Percy sentait les murs du couloir s'effondrer autour de lui. Il sentit quelque chose taper sur sa tête et ce fut le noir…

* * *

Alors? Vous avez aimé? Si oui, laissez une review! (ca fait toujours plaisir! ;-) ) Si non, laissez-en une quand même, que je puisse comprendre ce qui vous a déplu et m'améliorer par la suite :-)

Le prochain chapitre ne devrait pas trop tarder, cela dépendra de quand je pourrai avoir un(e) nouveau/nouvelle beta. A la prochaine!


	4. Chapter 4

Hello tout le monde!

Tout d'abord désolée pour le retard, j'avais beaucoup à faire ces derniers temps, j'ai eu du mal à trouver du temps pour taper. Mais voici la suite de l'histoire, fraichement corrigée par ma bêta, Kyra27.

Dans ce chapitre, vous verrez apparaitre pour la première fois des personnages de l'univers de Tara Duncan (ma fanfic se déroule plus ou moins au début du 11ème tome de Tara Duncan). **Ces personnages, ainsi que leur univers appartiennent à Sophie Audoin-Mamikonian! Et il en va de même pour les personnages de l'univers d'Harry Potter qui appartiennent à J.K. Rowling!**

Voilà, je ne vous retiens pas plus longtemps, bonne lecture :-)

* * *

Il faisait noir. Le noir total. L'air était comme figé. Les ténèbres semblaient solides et appuyaient sur sa poitrine, l'empêchant de respirer Il essaya de bouger, mais tous ces membres semblaient s'être changés en plomb. Les ténèbres commençaient à l'engloutir. Il voulut ouvrir la bouche pour crier mais aucun son n'en sorti. Juste le silence. Il allait disparaitre. Il devait bouger ou il allait disparaitre.

Au loin, des bruits de voix retentissaient.

-Il a bougé !

-Tu es sur ?

-Oui ! Je l'ai vu remuer sa main !

Percy entendait des gens parler près de lui, et autour d'eux résonnait le bruit incessant des conversations. Il ne comprenait pas ce que les voix disaient. Il ne savait pas où il était, comment il y était arrivé et ce qu'il faisait là. Tout ce qu'il savait c'est que sa tête lui faisait un mal de chien.

-Tu es vraiment sur ? Parce qu'il a pas l'air de bouger des masses là…

-Puisque je te dis que je l'ai vu bouger !

-Ce ne serait pas toi qui aurais pris un mur sur la tête par hasard ?

Un mur… une fenêtre… un rire… une explosion… Fred…

-Fred ! cria Percy d'une voix rauque en ouvrant les yeux.

Il se trouvait dans la grande salle, allongé par terre. Les membres de sa famille se tenaient autour de lui et leurs regards étaient tournés vers lui. Il tenta de se relever.

-Tout va bien, Percy, lui dit sa mère. C'est fini.

-Fini ? Où est Fred ?

-Je suis là Perce, répondit Fred. Je vais bien…. Grâce à toi.

Étrangement pâle, il regardait son grand frère avec reconnaissance. Percy fronça les sourcils.

-Que s'est-il passé ? demanda-t-il.

-Tu t'es jeté sur moi au moment de l'explosion, tu te rappelle ?

Percy acquiesça.

-Tu m'as ainsi évité de recevoir l'explosion de plein fouet. Et tu m'as protégé des morceaux qui sont tombés après. Malheureusement, tu t'es pris un bloc de pierres sur la tête par la même occasion…

-Quand le couloir a eu fini de trembler et de s'effondrer, continua Ron, avec Hermione et Harry on vous a sortis des décombres. Tu saignais pas mal, on a cru que… enfin…

Il regarda Fred en quête d'aide pour continuer son récit. Mais celui-ci, détourna le regard. Apparemment, être passé si près de la mort l'avait pas mal secoué.

-Enfin bref, reprit Ron. Hermione a pris les choses en main. Elle t'a soulevé avec un « wingardium leviosa » et t'a déposé dans une classe dont on a protégé l'entrée afin d'être sûrs que personne n'entre. Fred a décidé de rester monter la garde et Harry, Hermione et moi on est parti essayer de retrouver V…Voldemort pour en finir.

-Et vous avez réussis ? s'étonna Percy, ayant du mal à imaginer son petit frère et ses deux amis mettant une raclée à vous-savez-qui. En fait, avec son mal de tête, il n'arrivait plus à avoir la moindre pensée cohérente.

-Non, pas tout de suite. On a trouvé Voldemort au moment où il tuait Rogue, pour pouvoir contrôler la baguette de sureau…

-LA baguette de sureau ? Celle des histoires ? Elle existe ?

-Ah oui, tu ne savais pas ça… Donc, oui, elle existe et Voldemort a tué Rogue pour l'avoir car elle appartenait à Dumbledore. Mais ça n'a pas marché car elle appartenait en fait à Malfoy et…

Complètement perdu, Percy regardait son frère parler avec de grands yeux. Sa mère s'en rendit compte et elle interrompit Ron.

-Ron, je pense que tu l'embrouilles plus qu'autre chose. Laisse-moi continuer.

-D'accord… dit Ron qui croisa les bras et afficha un air boudeur, trouvant au contraire que ses explications étaient très claires.

-Donc… continua leur mère, une fois Rogue mort, tu-sais-qui a transplané avant que nos trois héros aient pu faire quoi que ce soit. Dit-elle en fusillant Ron, Harry et Hermione du regard. Ils eurent le bon gout de paraitre gênés.

-Tu-sais-qui a ensuite amplifié sa voix, comme au début de la bataille, et il nous a dit que nous nous étions bien battus. Il a ajouté qu'il nous laissait une heure pour nous occuper de nos blessés et nos morts. Et que si durant cette heure, Harry ne se livrait pas, il relancerait l'offensive. Ron, Hermione et Harry ont été te chercher et ils t'ont ramené ici avec Fred. Madame Pomfresh s'est occupée de toi et elle nous a dit que tu resterais inconscient encore un moment. Et Harry a profité du fait qu'on parlait pour se livrer à tu-sais-qui.

Elle fusilla à nouveau Harry du regard. Apparemment, elle lui en voulait…

-Et alors ? demanda Percy qui, prit dans le récit de sa mère, oubliait peu à peu son mal de tête.

-Eh bien, tu-sais-qui l'a tué.

-Euh… Mais il est là non ? demanda Percy

-Tout à fait, répondit Harry. J'ai en quelque sorte ressuscité.

-Mais… Comment ? Je veux dire… c'est impossible ! Non ?

Tous sourirent devant l'air perdu de Percy qui commençait à se demander si le coup qu'il avait reçu sur la tête n'avait pas laissé des traces.

-Enfin Percy, plaisanta George, tu sais bien qu'Harry est increvable !

-Oui renchérit Fred, qui avait repris quelques couleurs, je plains celui qui en fera son ennemi.

Apparemment, avoir frôlé la mort ne l'avait pas si touché que ça…

-Pas qu'il y ait une longue file d'attente, après ce qui est arrivé à Voldemort, continua George avec un sourire complice à son jumeaux, content qu'il ait repris du poil de la bête.

-Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à vous-savez-qui ? demanda Percy.

Prenant en pitié son petit frère, qui avait de nouveau l'air complètement perdu, Bill reprit les explications.

-Il est mort. Mais pour en revenir au moment où tu-sais-qui a tué Harry… En fait, il ne l'a pas vraiment tué. Quand tu-sais-qui a essayé de tuer Harry la première fois, il a été anéantit et une partie de son âme s'est glissée en Harry. Et c'est donc un bout de son âme que tu-sais-qui a tué en voulant tuer Harry. Harry a fait semblant d'être mort et Voldemort est revenu triomphant au château avec son corps. Il nous a intimé de le rejoindre et comme on a refusé, on s'est battus à nouveau. A partir de ce moment-là, c'est devenu un peu confus… Les centaures, les elfes de maison et un groupe composés de familles d'élèves de Poudlard, mené par Charlie, nous ont rejoints dans la bataille. Et puis Harry a affronté Voldemort et l'a tué.

Percy regarda Harry avec respect.

Mme Pomfresh choisit ce moment-là pour apparaître. Après avoir rapidement ausculté Percy, elle lui fit avaler une potion. Le gout était horrible mais elle eut comme effet de faire partir son mal de tête. L'infirmière déclara alors qu'il était guéris et parti s'occuper d'autres patients, marmonnant contre les guerres et ces stupides et ces enf...lures de Mangemorts. Aidé par Charlie et Bill, Percy se releva et la petite famille alla s'asseoir une table. En regardant autour de lui, Percy remarqua que personne n'avait fait attention à maison à laquelle il appartenait en s'asseyant. Tous étaient mélangés, parlant, riant ou pleurant ensemble.

-Il y a eu beaucoup de morts ? demanda-t-il soudain.

Le visage de Bill, qui était assis en face de lui s'assombrit.

-Une cinquantaine de personne en tout… dont Remus et Tonks…

-Oh non… murmura Percy. Que va-t-il advenir de Teddy ?

-Il sera surement élevé par sa grand-mère. Harry est un peu trop jeune, même s'il est son parrain…

Percy acquiesça en silence et faute d'idées de conversation, il se mit à détailler la grande salle. Elle était dans un sale état. Les carreaux étaient cassés et des débris de verre et de murs jonchaient le sol. Par la porte ouverte, on pouvait voir le hall, qui ne semblait pas en meilleur état. Percy fut tiré de ses pensées par la voix de Ron.

-Que fait-on maintenant ?demanda-t-il

-Vous venez tous à la maison, dit Molly d'un ton sans réplique. Je pense qu'on a tous mérité de passer un peu de temps en famille.

-J'aimerais d'abord vous présenter quelqu'un… intervint Percy. On peut passer chez moi ?

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers lui. Fred eu un grand sourire diabolique.

-Est-ce que ce quelqu'un ne serait pas de sexe féminin par le plus grand des hasards ? demanda-t-il , faisant naître des sourires sur les visages des autres membres de la famille.

Percy réussit, par un effort de volonté monumental, à ne pas rougir et à ne pas étrangler son frère.

-Oui, répondit-il à la place. Est-ce qu'on pourrait y aller ?

-Mais c'est qu'il est pressé de revoir Madame, s'exclama George, ravi de l'embarra de son grand frère. On peut savoir son nom ?

-Elle s'appelle Iris et si je suis pressé de la revoir c'est parce que je n'ai pas pu la prévenir.

-On vient avec toi, dit Bill en se levant, empêchant les jumeaux d'en remettre une couche.

Percy adressa un regard reconnaissant à son frère et se leva à son tour, suivit par le reste de sa famille.

Après avoir dit un rapide « au revoir » à tous ceux qu'ils connaissaient, les membres de la famille, ainsi que Harry, Hermione et Fleur, retournèrent devant le château. Ils marchèrent d'un pas vif jusqu'à l'extérieur de l'enceinte de Poudlard.

-Et maintenant ? demanda Charlie.

-Donnez-vous tous la main, dit Percy. On va transplaner jusque chez moi.

Quelques instants plus tard, ils se retrouvèrent dans une petite ruelle de Londres. La rue était sombre et semblait peu fréquentée. L'endroit idéal pour transplaner sans être vu des moldus.

-Il va falloir qu'on se change avant de sortir de cette rue… signala Hermione. Sinon les moldus vont nous prendre pour des fous.

Percy regarda sa robe et jura mentalement. Il n'avait pas pensé à ce détail. Il sortit sa baguette et jeta un sort sur tout le groupe, qui se trouva habillé en habits moldus en un clin d'œil.

-Comment… ? demanda sa mère étonnée.

-J'ai trouvé ce sort dans un livre, répondit Percy. On y va ?

-Attends ! dit Hermione. Tu es encore couvert de sang.

Et sans attendre que Percy ne réagisse, elle sortit sa baguette.

-Evanesco, dit-elle en pointant sa baguette vers le sang, le faisant disparaitre.

-Merci, dit Percy avant de se remettre en route.

Ils le suivirent dans les petites rues de Londres.

-Il faudra que tu m'apprennes ce sort Perce, lui dit sa mère qui examinait ses vêtements en marchant. C'est très pratique.

-Au fait, où sont nos vêtements ? demanda Ginny

-Je les ferai réapparaitre quand on sera chez moi, répondit Percy.

Ils ne tardèrent pas à arriver à la rue de Percy. C'était une petite rue assez simple, dans laquelle s'alignaient des maisons rouges et blanches, toutes collées les unes aux autres. Percy aimait cette rue. Elle était proche du centre de Londres, mais pas trop, ce qui faisait qu'elle était assez calme. Au milieu des autres maisons, se dressait la sienne. Rouge avec les tours des fenêtres blancs, on y accédait par un escalier qui menait à la porte d'entrée. Dans l'escalier, se tenaient deux personnes. Même de loin, Percy pouvait reconnaitre ces deux personnes. Assis sur les marches, Iris et Cal semblaient attendre quelque chose. Cal était un des meilleurs amis de Percy. Ils s'étaient rencontrés deux ans auparavant et si le courant n'était pas passé tout de suite entre eux, ils avaient fini par apprendre à se connaitre et à s'apprécier. Le jeune homme tenait Iris par les épaules et paraissait lui parler. Percy ne put s'empêcher de sourire en la voyant. Dieu qu'elle était belle ! Elle avait tressé ses longs cheveux blancs et même si elle paraissait fatiguée, on pouvait admirer la finesse de ses traits. Et même remplis d'inquiétude, ses yeux bleus pâles étaient envoutants. Quand il vit la petite troupe arriver, Cal les montra du doigt, tout excité. La jeune fille tourna la tête vers eux et, reconnaissant Percy, elle se leva précipitamment et se mit à courir vers eux. En un instant, elle était dans ses bras.

-Demiderus soit loué, tu es vivant !

Percy serra Iris dans ses bras.

-Où était tu ? demanda-t-elle. On était morts d'inquiétude !

-A Poudlard. Voldemort a attaqué et donc j'ai décidé de…

-Attends ! dit Iris en s'écartant soudainement de Percy. Tu veux dire que tu es parti DE TON PLEIN GRé et que tu n'as même pas jugé utile de me prévenir ?

-Je n'ai pas eu le temps et...

Iris le gifla, l'empêchant de finir sa phrase.

-Tu te rends compte qu'on s'est fait un sang d'encre pour toi ? cria-t-elle. Tu avais disparu et tu ne répondais pas à nos messages ! On a cru que tu avais été enlevé ! Tout le monde est en train de te chercher ! Et toi tu te pointe tranquillement en disant que tout va bien et que tu as juste oublié de nous prévenir ! C'est trop dur d'écrire UN MOT ? D'envoyer UN MESSAGE ?

-Iris… tenta Percy

-Iris rien du tout ! La prochaine fois que tu fais un coup pareil, je te tue de mes propres mains ! C'est clair ?

-Je…

-C'EST CLAIR ?

-Oui Iris mais…

Sans plus attendre, la jeune fille tourna le dos à Percy et rentra dans la maison en claquant la porte. Percy se mit à se masser la joue d'un air pensif, sous les yeux mi- amusés, mi- inquiets de sa famille. Cal, qui les avait rejoints, arborait un grand sourire.

-Elle t'a pas loupé sur ce coup-là, dit-il d'un air goguenard.

Percy lui répondit par un grognement.

N'empêche, ça c'est mieux passé que ce que je pensais, continua-t-il, un grand sourire sur le visage. J'ai vraiment cru qu'elle allait te réduire en charpie quand tu lui as dit que t'étais parti de ton plein gré. Evite de nous refaire le coup, j'aimerais ne pas avoir à expliquer à ta famille pourquoi ta copine t'a assassiné.

Percy eut un faible sourire.

-A ce propos, Cal, je te présente ma famille.

-Enchanté, dit Cal, je m'appelle Caliban Dal Salan, mais vous pouvez m'appeler Cal. Je suis un ami de Percy.

Percy fit rapidement les présentations puis proposa de rentrer prendre le petit déjeuner à l'intérieur.

-Tu crois qu'Iris va te laisser rentrer ? demanda Cal en souriant.

-Oui, parce qu'elle avait l'air légèrement remontée ta douce moitié, ajouta Fred, heureux d'avoir trouvé une nouvelle personne pour taquiner Percy.

-Douce ? Cette tornade ? On n'a pas dû voir la même personne, Fred… ajouta George.

Percy poussa un soupir et jura mentalement. Il n'aurait jamais dû laisser ces trois-là se rencontrer… Sans répondre à leurs moqueries, Il monta l'escalier et ouvrit la porte. Il s'arrêta en remarquant que personne ne l'avait suivi.

-Vous venez ? Tu es sur que c'est sans danger ? demanda George, un air faussement inquiet sur le visage.

Percy leva les yeux au ciel et rentra sans répondre. Sa famille le suivit à l'intérieur. Le hall d'entrée était assez petit mais il était toutefois assez grand pour que les treize personnes présentes puissent y entrer. Les murs étaient de couleur claire mais l'absence de fenêtres rendait le couloir très sombre. De chaque côté du hall, se faisant face, deux portes s'ouvraient respectivement sur une cuisine et un salon-salle-à-manger. Un escalier en bois, faisant face à la porte d'entrée, menait au premier étage. Percy incanta et sa famille retrouva ses vêtements d'origine. Puis, accrochant sa cape au porte-manteau, il se dirigea vers la cuisine, où Iris s'activait devant une petite cuisinière. La pièce était beaucoup plus éclairée que le hall. Deux grandes fenêtres, l'une donnant sur la rue, l'autre sur le jardin, apportaient de la lumière dans la pièce. Une table occupait le centre de la pièce. Dans l'évier à côté d'Iris, la vaisselle se faisait toute seule. Tout semblait bien rangé, à sa place.

-Tu veux un coup de main ? demanda prudemment Percy

-Oui, répondit Iris en se retournant. Je veux bien que tu finisses le petit déjeuner. Vous restez manger avec nous ? demanda-t-elle à la famille de Percy.

-Pourquoi pas… dit sa mère avec un sourire

-Venez avec moi dans la salle à manger, dit-elle en prenant des couverts.

D'un coup de baguette, elle fit voler les assiettes qui partirent à sa suite dans le couloir. Après un regard pour Percy qui s'était mis à faire cuire des œufs, ils la suivirent.

-Je vais vite prévenir les autres que tu es sain et sauf, dit Cal en sortant de la cuisine à son tour.

Une fois le petit déjeuner prêt, Percy pris un plateau de thé en main et d'un coup de baguette magique, il envoya le petit-déjeuner dans la salle à manger. De l'autre côté du couloir, le salon-salle-à-manger était beaucoup plus grand que la cuisine. La pièce était divisée en deux : d'un côté, une grande table pouvant accueillir une dizaine de personnes formait la partie salle-à-manger, de l'autre côté, des fauteuils placés en arc de cercles autour d'un âtre de cheminée composaient le salon. La famille de Percy se trouvait sur ces fauteuils, discutant avec Iris et Cal. Percy déposa les plats sur la table et le plateau de thé toujours en main, se dirigea vers le côté salon.

-Je suis désolée pour tout-à l'heure, disait Iris, d'habitude je ne hausse jamais le ton mais là…

-Ne vous inquiéter pas, la rassura la mère de Percy, j'aurais fait la même chose.

Percy sourit. Si sa mère appréciait Iris, c'était dans la poche. Il allait poser le plateau sur la petite table qui se trouvait entre les fauteuils quand il se prit les pieds dans le tapis. Percy tomba en avant et le plateau lui échappa des mains, volant tout droit sur Bille et Fleur. Ceux-ci eurent un mouvement de recul mais Iris, avec une rapidité surprenante, se leva et secoua ses mains. Celles-ci s'illuminèrent d'une jolie couleur verte et le plateau s'arrêta en plein vol, avant de venir se poser doucement dans les mains d'Iris. Inconsciente des regards ébahis de la famille de son petit-copain, elle rit et posa le plateau sur la table.

-Tu pourrais faire attention, Percy, tu as failli ébouillanter ton frère et sa femme !

Hermione fut la première à se ressaisir.

-Comment avez-vous fait ça ?

Iris se tourna vers elle et vit les regards curieux tournés vers elle.

-Fait quoi ? demanda-t-elle avant de comprendre en croisant le regard de Percy. Elle pâlit d'un coup.

-Ben, vous venez de faire de la magie sans utiliser de baguette, continua Hermione. Comment avez-vous fait ?

Le regard d'Iris allait de Percy, qui était toujours agenouillé par terre, à Cal, qui la regardait l'air assez fort ennuyé. Ce dernier finit par résumer leur pensée à tous les trois en s'exclamant :

-Slurk ! On est mal…

* * *

Alors, ça vous a plu? Comment trouvez vous Iris? Un seul moyen de me donner votre avis: Review!

J'espère vous retrouver assez vite pour le prochain chapitre ;-)


	5. Chapter 5

Hello tout le monde! Comment allez vous?

Je suis désolée de ne pas avoir posté plus tôt, je suis très occupée... :-/

Merci à Kyra27, qui vient de corriger ce chapitre :-) Et merci à vous qui lisez ce chapitre ;-)

Dans ce chapitre vous rencontrerez le reste du magicgang ( **Je rappelle que les personnages de l'univers de Tara Duncan appartiennent à Sophie Audouin Mamikonian. De même les personnages de l'univers d'HP appartiennent à J.K. Rowling.** Seuls Iris et l'histoire m'appartiennent)

Je ne vous retiens pas plus longtemps, on se retrouve en bas ;-)

Bonne lecture!

* * *

Percy faisait les cents pas dans le salon.

-Arrête ça, tu vas me donner le tournis ! dit Iris qui était en train de lire dans un fauteuil, complètement détendue.

Percy s'arrêta. Il ne comprenait pas comment elle faisait pour rester aussi calme alors que lui était si stressé. Elle avait pourtant autant de problèmes que lui. Voir même plus, vu que c'était elle qui avait fait de la magie sans baguette devant la famille de Percy. Ce sont eux qu'il attendait si nerveusement. Après leur avoir fait promettre de ne parler à personne de ce qu'ils avaient vu, Percy leur avait demandé de revenir le lendemain pour qu'il puisse leur expliquer ce qu'ils avaient vu. Sauf qu'il n'en avait pas le droit… C'est pourquoi il avait mis Tara sur le coup. Elle avait aussitôt accepté de l'aider, au grand soulagement de Percy. Si Tara approuvait ce qu'il faisait, il ne risquait plus rien. Enfin… Disons, qu'il risquait moins que s'il avait fait ça sans en parler à personne.

Pour la dixième fois en vingt minutes, Percy jeta un coup d'œil à la pendule qui était accrochée au mur. C'était une belle pendule, en bois avec une petite vitre qui laissait entrevoir ses mécanismes. Elle n'était pas très grande, à peine une trentaine de centimètres de haut. Le cadran de l'horloge était joliment décoré avec toutes sortes d'animaux magiques, qui étaient également sculptés dans le bois de la pendule. Mais Percy était trop stressé pour être sensible aux charmes de la pendule. Tara était en retard et ça ne l'aidait pas à garder son calme. Ils avaient convenus qu'elle viendrait plus tôt que la famille de Percy, accompagnée du Magicgang pour qu'ils puissent discuter de ce qu'ils devaient révéler ou non à sa famille.

-Percy ! dit Iris avec agacement.

Sans s'en rendre compte, Percy avait recommencé à faire le tour de la pièce. Il allait lui sortir une phrase bien acide quand il entendit des coups frappés à la porte.

-J'y vais ! dit-il en se précipitant dans le hall d'entrée.

Il ouvrit la porte et se retrouva face au Magicgang au grand complet.

-Désolé du retard, Perce, dit Tara en rentrant à l'intérieur. On était partis pour arriver à l'heure mais au dernier moment, Fafnir s'est rendu compte qu'elle avait perdu sa hache et a refusé de partir avant de l'avoir retrouvée.

-Ce n'est rien, dit Percy en regardant la naine caresser amoureusement sa hache.

Il fit rentrer toute la petite bande dans le salon. Iris, qui avait enfin quitté son fauteuil et son livre vint dire bonjour à ses amis.

-On va avoir besoin de plus de fauteuils si on veut pouvoir tous s'asseoir, fit remarquer Moineau.

Elle incanta et une dizaine de fauteuils apparurent.

Ceci fait, Tara se tourna vers Percy.

-Ecoute Percy, je te propose de me laisser leur expliquer, d'accord ?

Percy acquiesça sans un mot. De toute façon, il était tellement stressé qu'il se perdrait surement dans ses explications.

-Eh, Percy, détend-toi, on dirait que tu vas exploser ! rigola Cal.

-Ça ne sert à rien de t'inquiéter, Percy, dit Moineau plus diplomate. Avec les descriptions que tu nous as faites de ta famille, je doute qu'ils le prennent mal.

-Ce sont plus les conséquences qui m'inquiètent…dit Percy.

Iris se rapprocha et lui prit la main. Il la regarda et elle lui sourit. Elle le soutiendrait, quoi qu'il arrive. Ils auraient pu rester longtemps comme ça, les yeux dans les yeux si Cal n'était pas intervenu.

-T'inquiète, avec Tara de notre côté, on risque rien !

-Oui, rajouta Fabrice. Avec elle tu es abréviation de professionnel, lettre de l'alphabet, autre lettre de l'alphabet, pro-té-gé.

-Euh… fit Tara, si on pouvait éviter de parler des sortceliers à tout le monde ça m'arrangerais… D'autant que c'est moi qui dois aller affronter ma tante…

-Si ça pose problème, tu n'es pas obligée de le faire tu sais, dit Iris à Tara. On ne veut pas que tu aies des ennuis avec ta tante à cause de nous.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, dit Tara avec un sourire. J'ai réussis à négocier pour que la famille de Percy puisse être au courant sans trop de problèmes. D'autant qu'elle a besoin de toi Perce, elle n'allait pas te refuser cette faveur, dit-elle avec un clin d'œil. Mais ça doit se limiter à eux. Au fait Percy, ma tante m'a demandé de…

Elle fut interrompue par des coups à la porte.

-J'y vais… dit Percy avec résignation.

Il alla dans le hall et ouvrit la porte. Sa famille avait dû attendre d'être au complet avant de frapper à la porte car ils étaient tous là, devant Percy.

-Salut Percy ! fit Bill.

-Tout va bien ? Tu as l'air encore plus coincé que d'habitude, ironisa Fred.

Percy fit une tentative pour sourire, qui dû plus ressembler à une grimace car sa mère lui sourit avec compassion.

-Venez avec moi dans le salon, les autres sont déjà là, dit Percy.

-Les autres ? demanda son père en fronçant les sourcils.

-Des amis à moi qui sont venus m'aider à vous expliquer ce que vous avez vu hier.

-Tu as des amis ? demanda George avec un air faussement surpris que démentait un grand sourire.

Percy lui jeta un regard noir, qui eut pour effet d'agrandir le sourire de George.

-Il faut croire que oui… fit Cal en passant la tête dans le hall. Bien qu'on ait parfois du mal à le supporter…

Percy leva les yeux au ciel et se dirigea sans un mot vers le salon, suivit de sa famille dont tous les membres arborait un grand sourire.

-Tu fais les présentations Perce ? demanda sa mère.

-Voici, Gloria Daavil, dite Moineau, et son petit-copain Fabrice de Besois-Giron. La fille rousse, c'est Fafnir Forgeafeux et le garçon à côté d'elle est son petit-ami, Sylver Claquetoile. Le jeune homme aux cheveux argentés près de la cheminée s'appelle Robin M'angil. Et voici la petite-amie de Cal, que vous connaissez déjà, Tara'tylanhnem T'al Barmi Ab Santa Ab Maru T'al Duncan. J'ai bon ? demanda-t-il en se tournant vers Tara.

-Aucune faute Percy, fit Tara en souriant, je ne sais pas comment tu fais pour retenir mon nom de famille en entier… Moi-même, ça m'a pris un temps dingue… Mais appelez-moi Tara, dit-elle à l'attention de la famille de Percy. Je suis très heureuse de vous rencontrer, Percy nous a tant parlé de vous, nous avions tous hâte de vous connaître. En tous cas, cela fait plaisir de voir que vous êtes réconciliés !

-Pour le nombre de fois où on lui a dit que son comportement était stupide… ajouta Moineau avec un grand sourire.

-La famille, c'est important ! ajouta simplement Fafnir.

Percy s'appliqua à ne pas rougir, sous les regards réjouis de ses amis et surpris de sa famille.

Redevenant sérieuse, Tara s'adressa à la famille de Percy :

-Si vous voulez bien vous asseoir, il me semble qu'on vous doit quelques explications.

Elle attendit que tous soient installés avant de continuer.

-Tout d'abord, sachez que ce n'est pas de la faute à Percy s'il ne vous a rien dit. Il n'en avait pas le droit.

Mais commençons par le commencement. Nous sommes des sortceliers.

-Des sorciers, vous voulez dire, intervint Hermione.

-Non, des sortceliers, répondit Tara avec un sourire. Ou « ceux qui savent lier les sorts », en entier. Mais comme c'est un peu long comme nom, nous nous faisons appeler « sortceliers ». Jusqu'à il y a environ 5000 ans, nous vivions ici, sur Terre. Mais ça, c'était avant que les démons n'essayent de nous envahir.

Bien que toujours stressé, Percy sourit. Tara savait bien raconter les histoires, toute sa famille était suspendue à ses lèvres.

-Quand ils sont arrivés sur Terre, ils étaient poursuivis par leurs ennemis, les dragons. Les deux races ont commencés à exterminer nos ancêtres, les premiers pour récolter leurs âmes qu'ils utiliseraient ensuite comme arme, les seconds pour empêcher les démons de se fournir en âme. Ceux-ci se sont alors alliés pour faire face aux deux menaces. Les dragons se sont vite rendu compte qu'ils avaient intérêt à s'allier avec les humains pour vaincre les démons, ce qu'ils ont fait.

-Attendez, intervint Charlie. Ils se sont alliés avec les dragons ? Mais… ce n'est pas possible… Je le sais, j'étudie les dragons. On ne peut pas passer d'accord avec eux, ils ne sont pas assez intelligents…

-Les dragons que vous connaissez, ne sont pas tout à fait les même que ceux dont je parle. Les vôtres, sont en fait des dragons qui sont devenus fous.

-Mais… fit Charlie

-Laissez-moi finir, fit Tara avec un sourire. Normalement, quand ils ne sont pas fous, les dragons sont d'une intelligence assez semblable à la nôtre, ils sont même plus avancés que nous technologiquement. Leur race est beaucoup plus ancienne que celle des humains. Quand ils deviennent fous, ils perdent leur lucidité, deviennent agressifs et assoiffés de sang. C'est ces dragons-là que vous connaissez.

Enfin bref, grâce à leur aide, nous avons pu nous débarrasser des démons. Après la bataille, les dragons proposèrent aux sortceliers de s'installer sur une autre planète appelée Autremonde, où la magie est beaucoup plus présente que sur Terre.

Iris se leva discrètement pour ne pas rompre la magie qui s'installait entre Tara et son public. Percy lui lança un regard interrogateur et elle lui expliqua par geste qu'elle allait faire du thé.

-Nos ancêtres ont décidé d'aller vivre sur Autremonde, après avoir lancé un sort d'amnésie aux nonsos restés sur Terre.

-Les nonsos ? demanda Hermione

-Les nonsos sont les non-sortceliers. Ceux qui ne peuvent pas faire de magie. L'équivalent de vos moldus en somme. Donc, ils sont partis vivre sur Autremonde et ont tout fait pour que les terriens ne se souviennent jamais d'eux. Et dès qu'on se rendait compte qu'un terrien possédait des pouvoirs magiques, on l'emmenait sur Autremonde pour qu'il puisse devenir un sortcelier. On était très content de notre système, que l'on jugeait infaillible. Enfin… ça, c'était avant que Percy ne débarque sur Autremonde et que l'on découvre l'existence des terriens, dit-elle en souriant à Percy.

Iris choisit ce moment pour revenir avec un plateau de thé. Une fois que tout le monde fut servis, la famille de Percy pressa Tara de continuer son histoire.

-Je vais laisser Percy raconter ce passage, dit-elle en souriant. Il le fera sans doute mieux que moi vu qu'il l'a vécu.

-Il n'y a pas grand-chose à dire… dit Percy gêné.

Sous les regards insistants de sa famille et de ses amis, Percy se mit à raconter son histoire.

-Il y a deux ans environ, j'ai été envoyé par le ministre pour aller inspecter un château dans le petit village de Tagon. On y avait repéré d'étranges manifestations de magie. C'était d'autant plus étrange que personne n'avait été déclaré comme étant sorcier à cet endroit. Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils ont choisis de m'envoyer moi alors que ce n'était pas dans mes fonctions habituelles ? De plus ce village se trouve en France, donc hors du pouvoir du ministère. Je n'en aie toujours aucune idée…

-Mais nous on pense juste qu'ils en avaient marre de lui, dit Cal en souriant.

Percy sourit avant de continuer :

-Quoi qu'il en soit, j'ai pris une cape d'invisibilité et je me suis rendu sur les lieux. Arrivé là-bas, je me suis introduit dans le château assez facilement et j'ai cherché une trace de magie. Au bout de plusieurs heures de recherche, je n'avais trouvé que des objets moldus et je commençais sérieusement à croire que mon supérieur s'était foutu de ma poire. J'ai donc décidé de rentrer pour me plaindre à mon supérieur de la mauvaise blague qu'on m'avait faite. Sauf qu'en voulant sortir de la propriété j'ai croisé un groupe qui me paraissait plus que louche. Je n'aurais pas pu dire pourquoi, mais ils ne ressemblaient pas à des moldus. Donc je les ais suivis et je suis rentré à nouveau dans le château à leur suite. Ils se sont directement rendus dans une salle dont les murs étaient couverts de tapisseries, que j'avais trouvée très jolie mais sans intérêt magique. Arrivé dans la salle, un des gars du groupe a prit un sceptre qu'il a encastré dans l'une des tapisseries. Un autre cria un mot et nous nous sommes retrouvés… ailleurs. Entourés de pleins de gardes. Qui pointaient un tas de trucs pointus vers moi. C'est à ce moment-là que je me suis rendue compte que je n'étais plus invisible. Ils ont criés au complot, à l'invasion, à la traitrise. Et j'avais beau expliquer que je n'avais aucune idée de la manière dont j'étais arrivé là, ils n'ont rien voulu savoir et je me suis retrouvé en prison.

A ces mots, la famille de Percy fut parcourue d'un frisson de peur.

-Nos prisons ne sont pas comme les vôtres, intervint Moineau. Chez nous, il n'y a pas de…détraqueurs ? demanda-t-elle en jetant un coup d'œil à Percy qui confirma d'un signe de tête. Nos prisons sont juste… des prisons en fait. Avec des gardes, dont l'espèce varie selon le propriétaire de la prison. Et une statuette qui empêche de faire de la magie. Mais pas ces… horribles créatures que vous avez et qui aspirent les souvenirs heureux et peuvent enlever l'âme d'un corps.

Elle frémit.

-Je trouve ça horrible comme système…

-Je suis entièrement d'accord avec vous miss… D'aavil ? Intervint le père de Percy. Et je pense que ma famille aussi.

Ceux-ci hochèrent la tête avec conviction. Ils avaient tous souffert des détraqueurs pendant la guerre.

-Enfin bref, comme je suis assez haut placée dans notre gouvernement, dit Tara en s'attirant les regards amusés de ses amis, j'ai été rendre visite à Percy dans sa cellule et nous avons discuté ensemble. Je me suis assez vite rendu compte qu'il n'y avait rien d'un assassin et nous avons essayé de comprendre ensemble comment il était arrivé là. C'est comme ça que nous avons appris l'existence de votre monde. Nos politiques étant très lents, tout comme les vôtres je suppose, dit-elle faisant ainsi naitre des sourires sur lèvres de ses spectateurs, ils n'ont toujours pas décidés si nous devions ou pas révéler notre existence aux sorciers. C'est pourquoi on a demandé à Percy de ne rien vous dire. Et je vais vous demander de ne rien dire non plus de votre côté. J'ai pu calmer les choses et faire accepter le fait de vous révéler notre existence mais je pense que j'aurais du mal à vous défendre si d'autres personnes venaient à être mises au courant. Et vous risqueriez au mieux, un sort d'amnésie, au pire la prison pour divulgation d'état.

Laissant digérer tout cela à la famille de Percy, Tara but un peu de thé.

-Et comment se fait-il que personne n'ait jamais découvert qu'il existait deux races de sorciers ? demanda Hermione après un moment de silence.

-Pour commencer, dit Tara, nous ne pensons pas que nous sommes deux races différentes comme vous dites. Le plus probable, c'est qu'on ait oublié des sortceliers sur Terre quand on a « déménagé » sur Autremonde. Touché par le sortilège d'amnésie, ces sortceliers ont oubliés notre existence. Mais c'est quasiment impossible d'oublier une chose pareille. C'est pourquoi quand ces gens ont fini par se regrouper, en voulant se protéger des nonsos qui les persécutaient, ils se sont appelés « sorciers ». Appellation qui, vous le remarquerez, ressemble beaucoup à celle de « sortcelier ». Quant au fait que nous n'utilisions pas de baguette, je vous l'ai dit, la magie est plus faible sur Terre que sur Autremonde. C'est pourquoi nous pensons que vos ancêtres ont commencé à utiliser des baguettes pour canaliser et renforcer votre magie. Ainsi, nous avons remarqués que Percy est plus puissant sur Terre, avec sa baguette, qu'un sortcelier lambda qui se trouverait sur la même planète.

-Quant à savoir pourquoi on ne s'est jamais rencontré, ce n'est pas bien compliqué, ajouta Moineau. Nos deux communautés passent leur temps à se cacher. A chaque fois que quelqu'un découvrait quelque chose, cette personne l'oubliait frappés d'un sort d'amnésie. Et le fait qu'on ne vive pas sur la même planète, ne facilite pas les rencontres…

Tara regarda la famille de Percy en reprenant une gorgée de thé.

-Si vous avez d'autres questions…

-Oui, fit Charlie, vous dites que les dragons que j'étudie sont fous…

-Vous ne me croyez pas ? demanda Tara avec un sourire.

-Eh bien… C'est juste qu'ils ne m'ont jamais parus plus fous qu'un autre animal…

-C'est parce que tu es toi-même fou, chuchota Fred, assez fort pour que tout le monde l'entende.

Tara sourit avant de répondre à Charlie.

-Justement, les dragons ne sont pas des animaux. C'est peut-être plus facile si on vous montre. Sylver, pourrais-tu… ?

-Attends, si Sylver se transforme ici, il va détruire les meubles. Levez-vous tous.

Ils lui obéirent. Percy prit sa baguette et d'un mouvement fit s'écarter les fauteuils, la table et les chaises sur les bords de la pièce.

-Pourquoi utilises-tu ta baguette ? demanda Harry, curieux.

-Je ne pratique pas la magie sans baguette depuis longtemps. J'ai parfois un peu de mal à la contrôler. Et comme elle est moins puissante sur Terre, je préfère utiliser ma baguette.

Vas-y Sylver, transforme-toi.

-Sylver est un dragon, dit Tara, simplifiant volontairement la nature compliquée de Sylver pour que les Weasley ne s'embrouillent pas. Tous les dragons ont le pouvoir de changer de forme, quand ils ne sont pas fous, évidemment. Sylver est donc généralement sous sa forme humaine, mais certains dragons préfèrent leur forme originelle.

Sylver se mit au milieu de la pièce et après avoir demandé à tout le monde de reculer, il se mit à gonfler. Sa tête s'allongea, son corps se recouvrit d'écailles et des griffes sortirent de ses mains et pieds, qui se transformèrent en pattes. En moins d'une minute, un magnifique dragon blanc avec une étoile noire sur son torse leur faisait face. Percy sourit devant l'air ébahit de Charlie. Il semblait aux anges.

-Je… je ne connais pas cette race ! s'exclama-t-il.

-Fais gaffe Charlie, dit Percy avec un sourire, Sylver est avec Fafnir et je ne pense pas qu'elle voudra bien te le prêter.

Fafnir jeta un regard noir à Percy puis fit tourner ses haches avec désinvolture, faisant passer toute envie à Charlie d'étudier cette nouvelle race. Il recula d'un pas, pour être sûr, puis s'exclama.

-Incroyable ! Et moi qui pensais que l'on avait découvert toutes les espèces de dragons.

-En fait, dis Moineau, il n'y a pas plusieurs espèces de dragons. Tous ceux que tu connais ne font partie que d'une seule et même race. Les similitudes que vous avez remarquées entre les dragons et qui vous ont permis de les classer en espèces, ne sont que des marques d'une appartenance à une même famille.

-Quand ils deviennent fous, dis Sylver avec une voix grondante qui fit sursauter la famille Weasley, ils perdent la parole ainsi que toute capacité de parole. Ils se comportent comme des animaux. Nous ignorions qu'il y en avait autant sur Terre, sans quoi, nous nous en serions occupés.

-Quoi qu'il en soit, fit Robin, les dragons font parties d'une race très ancienne, et même si certains d'entre eux sont très belliqueux, ils sont aussi de très bons conseillers. On en retrouve donc dans beaucoup de gouvernements.

-En parlant de gouvernement, fit Tara qui regardait sa boule de cristal depuis un moment, Percy, ma tante vient de me contacter.

-Et ? demanda Percy, d'un air inquiet.

-Elle aimerait rencontrer ta famille.

Percy se raidit.

-Lors d'une audience officielle…

Percy gémit. Il avait tout sauf envie de se retrouver une seconde fois sous les feux des projecteurs d'Autremonde.

* * *

Alors? Qu'es-ce que vous en avez pensé? :-) Je me rend bien compte que ma fanfiction ne rencontre pas un grand succès... Pouvez-vous me dire ce que je dois améliorer?

Pour le prochain chapitre, j'ai peur qu'il vous faille attendre un peu avant de le vois, les examens approchent et je dois me concentrer dessus... Mais promis, dès que c'est fini, je me mets à l'écriture du chapitre :-)

En espérant vous revoir bientôt ;-)


	6. Chapter 6

Bonjoouur!.

Nooooon! Ne me tuez pas! Je suis désolée pour mon retard! J'ai eu des examens, et puis... le syndrome de la page blanche... Mais j'ai finalement fini le chapitre 6!

Merci à Kyra 27, ma bêta qui as eu la gentillesse de corriger ce chapitre ^^

 **Je rappelle que les personnages de l'univers d' _Harry Potter_ appartiennent à J.K. et ceux de Tara Duncan appartiennent à Sophie Audouin-Mamikonian (en bref, a part l'histoire et Iris, rien n'est a moi ^^)**

Un rapide résumé avant de continuer pour ceux qui n'auraient pas lu ma fic depuis longtemps. Don, après la bataille de Poudlard, Percy invite ses parents chez lui où ils sont les témoins involontaires de magie sans baguette. Après quelques explications, ils sont "invités" (y z'avaient pas vraiment le choix ;-) ) à venir au palais de Tingapour pour une audience devant l'impératrice et la cour d'Omois.

Bonne lecture!

* * *

Pour la première fois en trois jours, Percy faisait les cents pas dans le salon. Excepté que ce n'était pas _son_ salon. Il se trouvait dans la suite de Tara, à Tingapour. L'audience avec l'impératrice était fixée pour dans un peu plus d'une heure. Iris était partie chercher la famille de Percy à Tagon, car elle en avait marre de le voir tourner en rond. Percy attendait donc sa famille, son stress augmentant avec le temps. Pourquoi l'impératrice avait-elle voulu faire une audience publique à la place d'une privée ? Elle voulait sa mort ou quoi ? Enfin, non. Il savait pourquoi elle voulait une audience publique. Elle voulait présenter les sorciers à Autremonde. Et aussi montrer qu'elle était pour le fait d'ouvrir le dialogue avec les sorciers terriens. Génial… Pourquoi fallait-il que ça tombe sur lui ? Et pourquoi était-il le seul à stresser ? Sa famille avait plutôt bien pris la nouvelle, posant pleins de questions et acceptant sans soucis ce nouveau rendez-vous. Quant à ses amis, bien qu'on leur ait aussi demandé de témoigner durant l'audience, ils étaient aussi détendus que s'ils allaient juste papoter avec une vieille amie, et non avec l'une des plus puissantes dirigeantes d'Autremonde, qui avait quand même le pouvoir de les mettre en prison sur un simple caprice. Bon, si elle le faisait, elle risquait de se heurter à la colère de Tara, donc elle s'abstiendrait surement, mais quand même. En plus, toute la cour serait là. Cet amas de spatchounes caquetant dont le sport préféré consiste à répandre le plus de rumeurs infondées en un temps record. Percy avait déjà été le sujet de nombreux ragots à son arrivée et il n'avait pas du tout envie que des personnes à l'esprit mal tourné reviennent lui demander si c'était vrai que sa baguette était plus performante. Et maintenant qu'il était avec Iris, il n'avait vraiment pas envie de se refaire poursuivre par la moitié des femelles du palais. **_-ben oui, il n'y a pas que des femmes à Tingapour, mais aussi des centaures, vampires, et autres races qui ont bien envie de tester la baguette de Percy. D'où le « femelles »-_** Parce que sinon, Iris allait le tuer. Après avoir tué toutes les spatchounes. Percy envisagea un moment d'utiliser sa copine pour se débarrasser de ces folles, mais il abandonna assez vite le projet. Il n'avait pas envie de devoir aller dans les prisons du palais, pour passer du temps avec elle.

Perdu dans ses pensées, il sursauta quand la porte lui annonça qu'Iris et sa famille venaient d'arriver. Il jeta un coup d'œil à la porte, sur laquelle on pouvait maintenant apercevoir une oreille, un œil et une bouche. Il avait beau venir régulièrement à Tingapour depuis deux ans, ces portes vivantes continuaient de le surprendre. Il ordonna à la porte de s'ouvrir, et la petite troupe entra à l'intérieur de la suite. Percy sourit intérieurement en voyant les airs émerveillés de sa famille. Il pouvait comprendre, le palais de l'impératrice provoquait souvent ce genre de réactions. Lui-même oubliait d'une fois à l'autre à quel point il était impressionnant et se laissait surprendre à chaque fois qu'il réapparaissait dans la salle de transfert. Le magicgang, probablement attiré par les bruits, choisi cet instant pour revenir dans la pièce. Percy se tourna vers eux. Ils s'étaient tous changés pour l'audience et ils étaient magnifiques dans leurs vêtements d'apparat. Tara particulièrement, se détachait du lot. La changeline lui avait fait une robe rouge sur laquelle se dessinait le paon aux cents yeux d'or, emblème d'Omois. Le col ouvert dégageait la naissance des épaules, révélant le collier que lui avaient offert les couleurs. Sur ces cheveux, qu'elle avait soigneusement tressés, était posé un diadème rouge et or. Le résultat était… impérial, digne du château. Percy sentit son ventre se serrer en voyant les regards admiratifs et envieux que sa famille lança au magicgang. Comme eux, les Weasley avaient revêtus leurs plus beaux habits, mais à part ceux des jumeaux qui étaient neuf grâce à leur commerce qui fonctionnait assez bien, leurs vêtements avaient tous l'air d'avoir été portés trop souvent. Et Percy ne pouvait pas leur prêter de robes de sortceliers car l'impératrice avait demandé à ce qu'ils soient en habits sorciers. Chacun se salua, ce qui prit un certain temps au vu du nombre de personnes. Puis Cal demanda innocemment :

-Alors, comment trouvez-vous le château de ma copine ?

Tara rougit et un silence gêné s'installa. La mère de Percy fut la première à régir :

-Pardon ?

-Ah oui, on avait oublié de parler de ça… fit Percy d'un air ennuyé. Tara est l'héritière de l'empire d'Omois. Et donc, le château lui appartiendra effectivement quand elle deviendra impératrice.

-Et le plus tard sera le mieux, ajouta Tara, gênée par les regards emplis d'admiration et de respect de la famille de son ami.

-Future impératrice ? Vous en avez de la chance… ne put s'empêcher de dire Ron en lançant un regard dégouté à ses vêtements.

-Pas tant que ça, fit Tara en faisant la moue. J'ai toujours une dizaine de gardes collés à moi, ce qui m'empêche de faire ce que je veux. En plus, je n'ai aucun moyen de savoir si les gens s'intéressent à moi pour ma personne ou s'ils veulent seulement plaire à l'empire. Et puis, avec le nombre de complots qui sont mis en place pour déstabiliser l'empire, je reçois régulièrement des menaces… Et certaines sont mises à exécutions… Et croyez-le ou non, c'est épuisant d'avoir un tel pouvoir sur les épaules. Au moindre faux pas, à la moindre impolitesse je risque de déclencher une guerre.

-Et puis pour moi aussi, c'est embêtant, dit Cal. Vous savez combien d'épreuves il faut passer pour devenir prétendant officiel ? Je n'ai pas retenu le nombre exact, mais si je me souviens bien, c'était un truc du genre… beaucoup.

Robin approuva d'un signe de tête. Lui aussi avait lu le livre reprenant tout ce qu'il fallait faire pour devenir officiellement prétendant, quand il était avec Tara.

-Et en plus des épreuves, il faut remplir un tas de critères stupides, comme « ne pas être allergique aux escargots », ou « aimer la confiture de mirabelles ».

-Tu sais quoi Cal, fit Fafnir avec le plus grand des sérieux. Tu devrais abandonner, tu n'es pas à la hauteur.

-Moi je voudrais bien, mais si je fais ça elle me tue, répondit Cal avec un sourire d'ange.

-Je ne vais certainement pas te tuer, mais tu risques de te retrouver tout petit, vert et avec une grande envie de mouche si tu continues comme ça, répliqua Tara

-Tu n'oserais pas, tu m'aimes trop, fit son petit-ami sûr de lui.

-On parie ? répliqua Tara.

-Je mise sur la grenouille ! s'exclama Fabrice

Et sous les yeux exaspérés de Percy _ **-ne nous leurrons pas, s'il n'avait pas été aussi stressé, il aurait fait de même-**_ et mi- amusés, mi- surpris de sa famille, le magicgang se mit à discuter joyeusement des chances de Cal de ne pas finir sous la forme d'un batracien.

Percy jeta un regard à sa montre et, réalisant qu'il ne restait qu'une cinquantaine de minutes avant l'audience, il interrompit Cal qui s'était lancé dans une plaidoirie pour conserver son intégrité physique.

-On ferait mieux d'y aller…

-Tu exagère Perce, déstresse-toi ! fit Fred qui lui, trouvait cet échange particulièrement amusant.

-Oui renchérit George, on a encore tout le temps.

-Sauf que le palais est énorme, qu'on ne peut pas transplaner et qu'il faut encore qu'on vous explique les consignes concernant l'étiquette de la cour.

-L'étiquette de la cour ? l'interrompit sa mère.

-Percy a raison, dit Tara, on devrait y aller. Ma tante n'aime pas attendre. On profitera du trajet pour vous expliquer les règles.

C'est donc pressés par un Percy de plus en plus stressé qu'ils quittèrent la suite de Tara.

L'impératrice avait fait passer une annonce sur les panneaux de cristal géants, présents un peu partout dans la capitale. Tout Tingapour était donc présent dans les couloirs du palais pour assister à l'audience, ce qui rendait les déplacements un peu difficiles. Si bien que même avec les gardes de Tara qui écartaient la foule, il leur fallu du temps pour traverser le château. Ce qui rendit Percy encore plus stressé, si cela était possible. Il était d'ailleurs tellement préoccupé, qu'il faillit créer un incident diplomatique en marchant sans faire exprès sur la queue d'une licorne qui discutait avec un triton. Et ladite licorne étant, comme tous les représentants de sa race, assez colériques, Tara du déployer des trésors de diplomatie pour la convaincre de ne pas embrocher Percy. Après cet incident, tous firent très attention sur quoi ils mettaient les pieds, même la famille de Percy qui gardait les yeux en l'air, impressionée par la déco et les différentes races présentes. Le magicgang s'improvisa guide pour l'occasion, et répondirent aux questions des sorciers sur Autremonde. Hermione, en particulier, se montrait curieuse de tout, et Moineau déclara assez rapidement qu'elle avait trouvé son alter égo. Ils perdirent encore un peu de temps quand Percy se fit arrêter au détour d'un couloir par un homme à l'air hautain. L'homme, grand, mince, avec des cheveux brun huileux coiffés de manière réfléchie promena son regard sur la petite troupe qui accompagnait Percy, avant de lever un sourcil méprisant.

-Weasley, dit-il en regardant à nouveau Percy, je n'ai toujours pas reçu votre rapport sur vos dernières expériences.

-Je l'ai mis sur votre bureau hier soir monsieur, répondit Percy.

-Eh bien, il ne s'y trouve pas.

-Je vous le ferai parvenir au plus vite dans ce cas.

-Vous avez intérêt Weasley, vos recherches n'ont peut-être aucune valeur aux yeux des scientifiques mais l'impératrice n'est pas de cet avis et il se trouve qu'elle suit vos travaux avec intérêt et je me dois donc d'y jeter un coup d'œil, histoire que vous ne racontiez pas n'importe quoi.

-Oui monsieur, répondit Percy en serrant la mâchoire.

Et après un dernier regard dégouté sur Percy et sa famille, l'homme s'en alla.

Tara, qui avait dû s'arrêter un instant pour discuter avec l'ambassadeur des vampyrs, les rattrapa à ce moment-là.

-Que se passe-t-il ? Pourquoi vous êtes-vous arrêtés ?

-Rien d'important, mon supérieur qui ne trouve pas mon rapport… lui répondit Percy.

-Je suis sure qu'il a fait exprès de le perdre, gronda Iris qui n'appréciait pas le bonhomme. Ce mec est tellement imbu de lui-même, il ne supporte pas que tu sois meilleur que lui. En plus, ça fait un mois que tu bosse sur ce rapport, tu n'auras jamais le temps de le refaire en une nuit.

-Cet homme est une ordure, dit Tara. Tu es sure que tu ne veux pas que je parle de lui à ma tante Perce ?

-Non, c'est gentil, mais ça ne ferait que créer des ennuis. Il a beaucoup de relations et l'impératrice ne peut pas se permettre de se fâcher avec lui. Ne t'inquiètes pas, et laisse-moi me débrouiller avec lui. Pour ce qui est de mon rapport, j'en ai fait un double, donc il me suffira de lui apporter celui-là. Peut-on se remettre en route ? Je n'ai vraiment pas envie d'être en retard.

Sur ces mots, la petite troupe se remit en route.

-Il y a un truc que je ne comprends pas, Perce, lui dit son père.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Eh bien, visiblement tu travailles avec cet homme assez désagréable que l'on vient de croiser.

-Effectivement.

-Mais… Tu travailles au ministère… non ?

-En fait, c'est un peu compliqué… Depuis quelque temps, au ministère, ils me rétrogradent de plus en plus. Ils ne voulaient pas me virer car ils préféraient m'avoir à portée de main, moi qui avais été si proche de la résistance. Et je restais là-bas dans l'espoir d'être un jour utile à quelque chose. Mais cela n'empêche que je me suis retrouvé avec un boulot à mi-temps qui consistait en gros à classer des dossiers. Et comme ça faisait un moment que le boulot que je fais actuellement me tentait, Tara m'a proposé la place. Ca fait à peu près un an maintenant que je fais des allers-retours entre le ministère de la magie et ici.

-Et qu'est-ce que tu fais comme boulot ici ?

-Je suis dans la recherche. J'essaye de combiner technologie et magie.

-Technologie… Comme la technologie moldue ? s'exclama son père, ravi.

-C'est ça.

-Mais c'est génial ! Est-ce que je pourrais avoir ton avis sur la moto de Sirius que…

Le père de Percy se tu progressivement en voyant le regard de sa femme. Percy eut un sourire un peu crispé.

-De toute façon, je ne travaille pas sur les véhicules, dit-il, tentant d'éviter une nouvelle dispute entre ses parents à propos des moldus.

-Le problème, fit Iris en se mêlant à la conversation, c'est que comme Percy utilise une magie différente de la nôtre, il arrive à résoudre des problèmes sur lesquels nos scientifiques bloquent.

-Et en quoi est-ce un problème ? demanda Bill qui, marchant derrière eux, écoutait leur conversation.

-Le problème c'est qu'en agissant comme ça il s'attire la jalousie des autres scientifiques, surtout qu'il n'a jamais vraiment fait de formation pour en devenir un. Son patron par exemple, l'homme que vous avez rencontré, fait tout pour lui mettre des bâtons dans les roues et s'attirer la gloire des découvertes de Percy.

Pendant qu'ils parlaient, ils étaient arrivés à la salle d'audience. Il y avait tellement de monde agglutiné devant la porte que même avec l'escorte de Tara, ils mirent plusieurs minutes à se frayer un chemin jusqu'à la porte. Ce n'est qu'une fois qu'ils furent dans l'antichambre que le calme revint. Comme il n'y avait qu'eux qui attendaient pour une audience, ils étaient seuls. Tara les quitta pour aller rejoindre sa tante, aux côtés de qui elle devait assister à l'entrevue.

-Et donc Perce, fit sa mère une fois que Tara fut sortie, quelles sont les…heu… consignes sur l'étiquette de la cour dont tu devais nous parler ?

-Par Demiderus ! J'ai failli oublier ! s'exclama Percy en palissant d'un coup.

-Relax Perce, fit Cal avec un sourire. En gros, quand vous entrez vous devrez vous incliner trois fois : quinze pas après être rentré, quinze pas après et encore quinze pas plus tard. Et aussi quand vous arriverez devant les trônes

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, intervint Moineau en voyant les Weasley commencer à stresser, vous entrerez avec nous, il vous suffira d'imiter nos gestes.

-Et si l'imperator ou l'impératrice s'adresse à vous, répondez-leur en finissant vos phrases par « Votre Majesté Impériale », ajouta Cal.

Le stress de Percy semblait finalement s'être transmit à sa famille car un silence tendu s'installa.

Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, le majordome de l'impératrice leur indiqua qu'ils pouvaient entrer. La grande porte s'ouvrit sur une foule impressionnante. Tout Autremonde semblait s'être donné rendez-vous à Tingapour pour l'événement et on retrouvait des représentants de toutes les races dans la salle. Percy déglutit en se demandant soudain ce qu'il faisait là. Et il se demanda si courir se cacher dans sa suite pouvait être mal vu par l'impératrice. Iris, qui se tenait à ses côtés lui serra la main et murmura :

\- Calme-toi. Tout va bien se passer.

Percy inspira un grand coup, et après un rapide hochement de tête à sa famille, il se mit en route.

* * *

Vous avez aimé? :-) Si oui, laissez une reviews! ^^ Si non, laissez moi une reviews quand même, que je m'améliore ;-)

Je ne sais malheureusement pas vous dire quand viendra le prochain chapitre... Je viens de le commencer, mais avec la reprise des cours je ne sais pas combien de temps je mettrai à l'écrire...

J'espère vous revoir au plus vite et merci de m'avoir lu ^^


	7. Chapter 7

Bonjour a tous!

Je suis vraiment, vraiment désolée pour le temps que vous avez du attendre avant de voir ce chapitre arriver... J'essaye de publier le plus vite possible, mais j'ai pas mal de boulot entre l'école et différentes obligations... Et je suis en pleine panne d'idée...

Je remercie ma bêta, Kyra27 qui m'a corrigé ^^

Comme d'habitude, à part l'histoire et Iris, tout appartient à J.J. Rowling et Sophie Audoin Mamikonian.

Un petit résumé pour vous remettre dans le bain. La famille de Percy a découvert l'existence du monde Tara, et Percy les a donc conduit dans ce monde, où ils vont passer une audience publique avec l'impératrice.

J'espère que vous apprécierez ;-)

Bonne lecture, on se retrouve en bas!

* * *

Percy entendait les murmures de ravissement de sa famille derrière lui et pouvait sans peine les imaginer en train de contempler la salle dans laquelle ils venaient d'entrer. Leur émerveillement était compréhensif, la salle était magnifique. Les murs resplendissaient et les tapisseries qui y étaient accrochées étaient animées. Les murs et les plafonds étaient faits en bois précieux, incrustés de nervures d'or. Le sol avait l'air d'être en or pur (ce qui, au vu des gouts de l'impératrice, n'aurait pas été surprenant). Le résultat était… écrasant. Et donnait mal aux yeux, tant ça brillait de partout. La famille de Percy était tellement absorbée par la décoration qu'elle failli lui rentrer dedans quand il s'inclina la première fois. Il serra les dents en entendant des ricanements dans l'assemblée mais il se releva sans commentaire et se remit en route. Vu que la salle, qui était en temps normal déjà exceptionnellement grande, avait été agrandie magiquement pour permettre à tout le monde de rentrer, il leur fallu presque six minutes pour arriver en face du trône.

Ils s'inclinèrent une dernière fois pendant que le majordome de l'impératrice, un homme dont le visage impassible avait l'apparence du granit, citait leurs noms.

Assise sur un trône représentant le paon pourpre aux cents yeux d'or, l'impératrice était magnifique. Comme Tara, elle était habillée aux couleurs d'Omois, dans une magnifique robe rouge sur laquelle se détachait l'animal le même paon que celui que représentait son trône. Elle avait comme d'habitude teint ses cheveux pour les assortir avec sa robe, et ils étaient maintenant rouges carmin avec des mèches dorées. Seule la mèche blanche, commune à tous les descendants de Demiderus, avait échappée à la coloration. Uniquement retenus par une couronne, ses cheveux descendaient jusqu'à ses pieds chaussés de sandalettes aux fines lanières de rubis, formant une sorte de cape vivante. L'imperator, assis dans un trône similaire à celui de sa demi-sœur, s'était contenté de passer un plastron aux couleurs d'Omois au-dessus de ses robes impériales. Ses cheveux, rassemblés en une natte épaisse, reposaient sur son épaule. Un simple cercle d'or entourait son front et un sabre ouvragé pendait à son coté. Un peu en retrait, Tara et Mara étaient assises sur deux trônes plus petits, rouges et or. Tara fit un sourire d'encouragement à Percy quand celui-ci s'adressa à l'impératrice.

-Votre majesté impériale, voici comme vous me l'avez demandé, ma famille au grand complet.

L'impératrice sourit.

Je vous souhaite la bienvenue à Omois et sur Autremonde, amis sorciers de la Terre. C'est un véritable plaisir de vous accueillir en ces lieux. J'espère que nous pourrons apprendre à mieux nous connaitre, et peut-être un jour pourront nous rétablir le dialogue avec vos semblables.

-Nous l'espérons aussi, votre Majesté Impériale, répondit le père de Percy.

Le sourire de l'impératrice s'accentua. L'imperator, qui jusque-là avait donné l'impression de s'ennuyer profondément prit alors la parole.

-J'ai entendu dire que vous autres sorciers, étiez plus puissants que nous, les sortceliers.

-C'est exact, votre Majesté Impériale, lui répondit Percy. Comme nous avons appris à canaliser la magie dans nos baguettes, notre magie est légèrement plus puissante que celle des sortceliers.

-Vous prétendez donc être plus puissant que n'importe qui dans cette salle ? dit l'imperator en levant un sourcil incrédule.

-Absolument pas, votre Majesté Impériale ! dit Percy précipitamment. Je ne pense pas, par exemple, que quiconque, sorcier ou sortcelier, soit plus puissant que votre Héritière. Ce que je voulais dire, votre Majesté Impériale, c'est qu'un sorcier moyen, est plus puissant qu'un sortcelier moyen.

-Vraiment ? Et si nous testions ? proposa l'imperator.

\- Je vous demande pardon ? dit Percy qui, sous le coup de la surprise en oublia le « votre Majesté Impériale »

-Je disais, fit l'imperator avec le sourire d'un chat qui vient de trouver une souris particulièrement grosse, que ça pourrait être intéressant de vérifier vos dires. En organisant un duel par exemple.

Percy ouvrit la bouche pour répéter bêtement « Je vous demande pardon ? » quand Tara intervint.

-Mon oncle, je ne sais pas si…

-Au contraire, l'interrompit sa tante. C'est une excellente idée. Lequel d'entre vous souhaite participer ?

-Je… fit Percy

-Pas vous Percy, fit l'impératrice. Vous connaissez des rudiments de magie sans baguette, ce serait de la triche.

-Mais… tenta à nouveau Percy

-Moi je veux bien, dit Bill

-Moi aussi, fit Ron.

-Et moi aussi, firent en cœur Fred et George.

-Très bien, fit l'impératrice avec un regard appréciateur. Cela nous fait donc quatre candidats. Je propose de nous retrouver dans une demi-heure.

C'est ainsi que Percy se retrouva trente minutes plus tard dans l'arène du palais, sans avoir compris ce qu'il venait de se passer. Il n'arrivait pas à saisir quand est-ce que la conversation avait était passée de « Bonjour, je vous présente ma famille » à « Et si on s'étripait joyeusement pour savoir qui est le plus fort ? » Il jeta un œil autour de lui. En bas, dans l'arène, Bill faisait face à son adversaire pour le premier combat.

En fait, ce n'était pas à proprement parler une arène. « Salle d'entrainement dorée avec des gradins » aurait été plus correcte pour désigner la salle où ils se trouvaient. Car la salle, se trouvant dans le palais d'Omois, était donc dorée du sol au plafond. Cela faisait mal aux yeux tellement ça brillait. A tel point que Percy se demandait comment Tara, qui venait régulièrement s'entrainer là, n'avait pas attrapé de conjonctivite. Le sable vert qui recouvrait habituellement le sol pour pouvoir amortir les chutes des lutteurs avait été remplacé de bois (doré) pour l'occasion. Des scoops grouillaient dans les airs, venues filmer les duels.

Le silence se fit peu à peu sur la salle. Le duel allait commencer. Percy se concentra à nouveau sur le centre de la salle. Les deux adversaires se taisaient, essayant de deviner les faiblesses de l'autre. Le gars en face de Bill était grand, musclé, avec une tête qui faisait vaguement penser à celle d'un bulldog. Si ça avait été un match de catch, Bill n'aurait pas tenu une minute. Heureusement pour lui, dans les duels de magie, c'était plutôt un handicap d'être si bien bâti. Un bon duelliste était agile, mince et rapide, pour pouvoir éviter les sorts. Et l'impératrice avait bien précisé qu'il s'agissait ici d'un duel de magie, et que la force physique ne serait pas acceptée comme moyen de gagner le combat.

Une cloche résonna soudain. Le duel venait de commencer.

Les deux adversaires continuèrent à s'observer, en attendant que l'autre frappe en premier. Le sortcelier finit par perdre patience et envoya un sort. Bill fit un mouvement rapide avec sa baguette et bloqua le sortilège. Le sortcelier se mit à harceler Bill, cherchant une faille dans sa défense. Mais Bill se défendait admirablement et aucun sort ne le touchait. Tantôt plongeant, tantôt se créant un bouclier avec sa baguette, il empêchait tous les sorts de venir jusqu'à lui. Au bout d'un moment, sentant qu'il ne pourrait pas continuer comme cela sans s'épuiser complètement, le sortcelier arrêta de lancer des sorts. Tout en gardant ses points allumés, il se remit à observer Bill. Malgré la vague de sorts que celui-ci venait de subir, il n'avait pas l'air si fatigué que ça.

Percy sourit. Sa théorie se confirmait. Bill ne devait pas fournir autant d'efforts qu'un sortcelier lambda pour contrer les sorts de son adversaire. Finalement, ces combats allaient s'avérer intéressants…

Le sortcelier reprit son assaut, mais s'arrêta de nouveau assez vite. Il semblait hésiter dans la marche à suivre. D'un côté, il ne pouvait pas se permettre de continuer comme cela longtemps, d'autant que Bill ne semblait pas affecté par ses maléfices. D'un autre côté, il ne pouvait pas faire grand-chose d'autre… Utiliser sa force physique était exclu, et au vu de la puissance du sorcier en face de lui, il ne pouvait pas se permettre de se retrouver dans la même position que lui : celle de l'assailli retranché derrière son bouclier. Il semblait être à court d'idées pour vaincre son adversaire. Bill profita de son hésitation pour passer à l'attaque. Le sortcelier se révéla être assez rapide pour sa taille, évitant la plupart des sorts de Bill. Il savait bien qu'il ne pouvait pas se permettre de se laisser toucher, sous peine de perdre le duel. Mais malgré tous ces efforts, il finit par se faire toucher par un stupefix qui transperça son bouclier. Le sortcelier s'écroula par terre et un silence s'installa dans la salle. Il fut cependant vite brisé et les vivats jaillir de partout. Percy sourit en se joignant aux applaudissements, tandis que son frère ainé quittait la zone de duel. A côté de Percy, Ron se trémoussait mal à l'aise.

-Vas-y, lui dit Hermione. C'est ton tour.

-Rappelle-moi pourquoi j'ai accepté ça ? lui demanda le rouquin mal à l'aise.

-Parce que tu tenais absolument à montrer ta supériorité aux représentants du sexe féminin ? proposa Ginny qui était assise entre Hermione et Harry.

Ron lui lança un regard noir et croisa les bras pour seule réponse.

-Allez, vas-y, lui dit Harry. Tu verras, tout ira bien. T'as bien vu, Bill a explosé son adversaire.

Sous les encouragements de ses amis, Ron finit par se lever et se dirigea vers le centre de la salle, où l'attendait son adversaire.

-Vous pensez qu'il a une chance ? demanda Hermione une fois qu'il fut trop loin pour l'entendre.

-Pas s'il continue à stresser comme ça, lui répondit Harry.

Et après un regard entendu, ils se remirent à encourager leur ami à grands cris. Ron arriva au centre de l'arène et dégaina nerveusement sa baguette. Percy grimaça intérieurement. Les amis de son frère avaient raison, Ron était beaucoup trop stressé et ça risquait de jouer contre lui. Comme pour faire écho à sa pensé, Iris qui était assise à côté de lui chuchota à l'oreille :

-Il à l'air d'être tendu… Tu crois qu'il va y arriver ?

-Il a les capacités pour… répondit Percy après un moment d'hésitation.

Iris eut l'air de vouloir rajouter quelque chose, mais la cloche sonna et elle reporta son attention sur les duellistes. Comme leurs prédécesseurs avant eux, ceux-ci commencèrent par s'observer attentivement. Ils se déplaçaient sur le côté, décrivant un cercle pour maintenir toujours la même distance entre eux. Le front de Ron était plissé de concentration et sa main agrippait nerveusement sa baguette. Son adversaire avait l'air beaucoup plus détendu que lui. Grand, mince, il ressemblait d'avantage à un duelliste que le sortcelier qu'avait affronté Bill. Il avait de longs doigts fins qui étaient pour l'instant illuminés d'un bleu clair. Percy songea distraitement que ce serait un bon pianiste. Ron finit par craquer, et passa à l'attaque. Il lança plusieurs sortilèges, que le sortcelier évita sans problème. Ron continua ainsi pendant plusieurs minutes. Il ne se fatiguait pas vraiment, sa magie étant plus puissante que celle de son adversaire, mais plus le temps passait, plus il devenait nerveux. Au fur et à mesure que son stress augmentait, ses mouvements devenaient de moins en moins précis et de plus en plus brusques, tant et si bien qu'il finit par trébucher sur son pied. Il se rattrapa assez vite, mais cela suffit au sortcelier pour l'immobiliser à l'aide d'un Pocus. Ce fut donc un Ron passablement abattu qui se laissa tomber sur son siège quelques minutes plus tard.

-Je suis nul, dit-il d'une voix rauque.

-Mais non, fit Percy en tentant de le réconforter. Le sortcelier face à toi était doué, voilà tout…

-Je n'ai pas perdu parce qu'il était doué, j'ai perdu parce que j'ai trébuché sur mon propre pied… Je suis une merde…

-Mais non, dit Hermione tandis que Percy se taisait, n'ayant rien à lui répondre. Tu n'es pas nul, tu es juste stressé.

Harry approuva de la tête.

-C'était la même chose au Quidditch si tu te souviens. Au début, tu étais tellement nerveux que tu laissais passer le souafle à chaque fois. Mais tu as pris de l'assurance maintenant, et tu es devenu un très bon gardien !

-C'est ça, approuva Hermione. Il suffit que tu apprennes à avoir confiance en toi.

La cloche résonna à nouveau, et Percy se désintéressa de leur conversation pour regarder le centre de la salle. George était descendu dans l'arène et faisait face à une très jolie sortcelière. Fine et pas très grande, elle semblait pleine d'énergie et prête à en découdre. Dès que la cloche avait retentie, elle s'était mise à faire pleuvoir des sorts sur George, qui eut du mal à les éviter. Heureusement, il remarqua vite que comme ses frères avant lui, ses Protego étaient beaucoup plus efficaces que les sorts de son adversaire. Il choisit alors de parer les maléfices qui fonçaient sur lui plutôt que de les éviter, ce qui au vu de l'énergie déployée par la petite sortcelière était beaucoup moins fatiguant. Au contraire de George, celle-ci fut assez vite fatiguée. Elle finit par arrêter de mitrailler George, le visage rouge et le souffle court. Le rouquin passa alors à l'attaque et face à l'épuisement de son adversaire, il ne tarda pas à la toucher avec un Confundo bien ajusté.

Il fallut un moment aux chamans pour réussir à la faire sortir de la zone de duel, si bien que George avait rejoint sa place bien avant que le duel suivant ne puisse commencer. Une fois que le centre de l'arène fut à nouveau vide, le sortcelier suivant s'avança sur la zone de combat et regarda les gradins d'un air hautain à la recherche de son adversaire. Percy se figea en reconnaissant son patron, celui-là même qui avait été si désagréable avec lui le matin même, juste avant l'audience. Se tournant vers Fred qui plaisantait encore avec George, Percy lui dit :

-Bats-le à plate coutures pour moi !

-Chef, oui chef ! s'exclama Fred avec un grand sourire. Je vais en faire de la pâtée pour croup -race de chien créée par un procédé magique-

Et il descendit dans l'arène.

La cloche retentit et les deux duellistes se jaugèrent en tournant dans la zone de combat, comme l'avaient fait Ron et son adversaire avant eux. Le sortcelier engagea le combat, et Percy se demanda pourquoi on l'avait choisi pour ce duel. Son patron faisait de grands mouvements inutiles et utilisait des formules à rallonge, s'exposant à chaque sort qu'il jetait. La seule possibilité était qu'il s'était retrouvé là non pas pour ses compétences en matière de duel, mais grâce à ses relations. Malheureusement pour lui, si n'importe quel sortcelier aurait fait semblant de perdre pour éviter des représailles, Fred n'avait pas l'intention de le laisser gagner. Pour l'instant, il avait l'air de beaucoup s'amuser, évitant chaque sortilège avec facilité et en lançant de temps à autre un maléfice inoffensif. Il attendit même sagement que son adversaire se soit remis d'un sortilège de chatouillis qu'il avait envoyé. Cela enragea le sortcelier, qui se mit à faire de plus grands gestes et à dire des formules de plus en plus alambiquées sous le coup de la colère. Sa figure était rouge et ses cheveux, habituellement si bien plaqués sur son crâne, étaient tout ébouriffés. Il avait l'air complètement fou. Dans les gradins, Percy affichait un grand sourire, se réjouissant de l'état ridicule dans lequel se trouvait son patron. Fred, qui s'amusait beaucoup, fini par mettre un terme au duel en transformant le sortcelier en grenouille. Il s'inclina en rigolant devant la foule qui applaudissait à tout rompre, et monta rejoindre sa famille.

Une fois que tout le monde fut calmé, l'impératrice s'adressa à la cour.

-Voilà donc qui confirme que les sorciers sont plus puissants que nous. dit-elle en foudroyant du regard le patron de Percy, qui avait été retransformé et abordait de nouveau une coiffure impeccable. Il ne broncha pas, et continua à fixer un point droit devant lui, un air pincé sur le visage.

-Merci à tous les participants et félicitations aux gagnants, continua l'impératrice. Je vous propose de nous retrouver tout à l'heure pour un banquet donné en l'honneur de nos invités.

Sur ces paroles, elle tourna le dos à l'assemblée et s'en alla dignement par une petite porte, tout en se promettant d'avoir une petite conversation avec celui qui avait inscrit le bouffon qui leur avait servi de dernier représentant.

* * *

J'espère que vous avez aimé :-) Un seul moyen de me le dire, REVIEW! ^^ Pareil, si vous n'avez pas aimé, dites le moi aussi, ça peut me permettre de m'améliorer ;-)

Je ne peux pas vous donner de date pour le prochain chapitre... Il est commencé, mais je suis pas très loin... Promis, je fais au plus vite!

Merci beaucoup de m'avoir lu! ^^


	8. Chapter 8

Hello :-) Je reposte ce chapitre car je n'avais apparemment pas enlevé les commentaire de ma bêta... Sorry :-/

Comme d'habitude, les univers appartiennent à J.K. et Sophie Audouin Mamikonian, seule l'histoire est de moi.

Merci à Kyra27, pour la correction ^^

Bonne lecture, on se retrouve en bas :-)

* * *

-La tête qu'il faisait quand il a été retransformé en humain ! Ça valait de l'or !

-Je pense que tu as gagné une fan Fred, s'amusa Percy en regardant Iris.

Assis sur un fauteuil en face d'Iris et Percy, Fred sourit.

Après le duel, ils avaient décidés de retourner dans la suite de Tara, laquelle étant de toute façon assez grande pour accueillir un régiment. Ils avaient profités de la multitude de salles de bains que possédait la suite pour se rafraichir et attendaient à présent le retour de Tara qui avait été convoquée par sa tante.

-Vous devriez essayer de lancer un objet dans ce style-là, qui transformerait les gens en poisson. Ça se vendrait surement très bien, plaisanta Bill.

-En fait, on est en train d'essayer une gamme de produits comme ça. Genre des chapeaux ou des capes, qui permettent de se transformer en animal rien qu'en les mettant, expliqua George en souriant.

-Le seul problème, continua Fred, c'est qu'on n'a pas encore trouvé comment faire pour que la personne retrouve d'elle-même son apparence d'origine.

-La dernière fois, Fred a pris une bonne vingtaine de minutes pour me retirer le chapeau qui m'avait transformé en grenouille. Il faut avouer que la tâche n'est pas facilitée par le fait que le chapeau disparaisse une fois sur la tête, pour donner l'impression qu'on a affaire à un vrai animal.

-Le problème n'était pas tellement de lui enlever son chapeau, ça, ça a été assez vite. Le problème ça a été de le rattraper dans le magasin, car il sautait partout. Et croyez-moi, ce n'est pas facile à attraper une grenouille.

-Ayant déjà aidé Neville à rattraper Trevor, je comprends tout à fait, marmonna Ron entre ses dents.

Ecroulé de rire sur son fauteuil, Cal s'exclama :

-Et bien, dès que vous arrivez à mettre cette invention au point, je vous en prends une dizaine !

-Marché conclu ! dit George en tapant dans la main de Cal.

Fabrice et Robin pâlirent d'un coup et se jetèrent un regard éloquent. Cal venait de trouver de nouvelles idées de blagues, et ils risquaient fort d'en être les cobayes.

-Que se passe-t-il ? demanda Tara en arrivant dans le salon où ils se trouvaient. Visiblement elle avait eu le temps de passer dans l'une des salles de bains de la suite avant de les rejoindre, car elle avait les cheveux encore un peu mouillés. Elle avait aussi quitté sa robe impériale pour revêtir un simple short et un tee-shirt sur lequel on voyait l'emblème d'Omois. Encore que cela, elle aurait pu le faire sans passer par la salle de bain grâce à la changeline.

-Oh rien, fit Percy en souriant. Cal projette de rajouter un peu de mouvement dans nos vies.

-Un peu de mouvement ? J'en ai bien assez dans ma vie pour le moment, merci bien. Et en quoi consistent ses projets ?

-Oh, rien de bien important, dit Cal avant d'essayer de changer de sujet. Comment s'est passé ton entrevue avec ta tante ?

Pas dupe du tout quant au but de la question, Tara répondit tout de même en se promettant d'avoir une discussion avec son petit ami plus tard.

-Bof, un peu comme d'habitude. Elle a beaucoup râlé sur ton patron Perce. Je m'étonne qu'il ait pu retrouver une forme humaine. Mais à l'entendre, il est fort possible qu'il y ait un nouveau poisson qui rejoigne sous peu l'aquarium du palais.

-Ne me donne pas de faux espoirs, Tara, dit Percy.

-Elle en serait bien capable, dit Cal avec un grand sourire.

-Non, mon patron est trop influent pour finir en poisson. Même s'il était très convaincant dans ce rôle.

-Je ne sais pas… répondit Moineau. Si tu te souviens bien, le compte Various a fait un séjour prolongé sous la forme d'un spachoune il n'y a pas si longtemps de cela.

-Un spachoune ? demanda Charlie intéressé, qu'est-ce que c'est ?

-Une espèce de dindon doré, très, très stupide, et qui ne doit sa survie qu'au fait qu'il se reproduise très vite, expliqua Moineau.

-Et qu'est-ce qu'il avait fait pour mériter ça ? demanda Hermione un sourire aux lèvres alors que les membres de la famille Weasley explosaient de rire.

-Il a demandé la main de ma mère à ma tante, expliqua Tara en souriant. Et comme elle pensait qu'il voulait l'épouser elle, elle a eu une réaction… fâcheuse.

-Heureusement que Various a bon caractère. Sans cela on se serait retrouvé avec une guerre sur les bras, plaisanta Moineau.

Tara eu un frisson. Oui, ils avaient eu de la chance. BEAUCOUP de chance. Car les mercenaires de Vilains n'auraient pas crachés sur une bonne guerre, et les elfes qui constituaient les armées d'Omois non plus. Et au vu des alliés qu'ont ces deux nations, cet incident aurait très bien pu finir en troisième guerre mondiale. _-oui, je sais, sur Autremonde ils en sont a plus que ça, mais n'oublions pas que Tara a été élevée sur Terre, et qu'elle en garde certaines expressions-_ Heureusement, Various était un homme censé.

-Et plutôt que de se battre, ils vont se marier, ajouta Fafnir d'un air déçu. Elle non plus elle n'aurait pas craché sur une petite guerre.

-Attendez, elle le transforme en… dindon et il l'épouse ? intervint Hermione incrédule.

-Oui, c'est romantique, hein ? ricana Cal

-En gros, il a fini par tomber amoureux d'elle, expliqua brièvement Tara

-Et maintenant il s'en mord les doigts, murmura Percy à l'oreille d'Iris qui se mit à pouffer.

Tous deux avaient bien en tête les costumes ridicules qu'ils avaient vu Various essayer pour le mariage. Ils attendaient Tara à la sortie de la suite de sa tante quand ils avaient vu Various sortir précipitamment de la pièce. Il portait un ensemble d'un rose douteux avec un col en fourrure bleu, le tout attaché avec des épingles magiques qui tentaient tant bien que mal de rester en place et ils avaient eu du mal à retenir leur rire jusqu'à ce qu'il soit partit.

-Elle l'a menacé ou quoi ? demanda Ron en ouvrant de grands yeux.

-Non, non. Il est venu demander sa main de son plein gré, répondit Tara.

-Enfin, ça c'est ce que l'impératrice essaye de nous faire croire… murmura Cal assez fort pour être sûr que toutes les personnes dans la salle l'aient entendu.

-Enfin bref, fit Tara en ignorant Cal. Comme elle avait l'air plutôt remontée contre ton patron, je lui ai parlé de son attitude envers toi et…

-Quoi ?! s'énerva Percy. Tara ! Je t'avais dit que je m'en occupais. Si ta tante s'implique j'aurais plus de problèmes qu'autre chose.

-Hey ! Je faisais ça pour toi je te signale ! Quoi qu'il en soit elle m'a répondu comme toi qu'elle était pieds et poings liés par les relations de ton patron. Et qu'à moins qu'il ne fasse quelque chose de grave, elle n'interviendrait pas.

-Tant mieux. Si elle avait fait quoi que ce soit, ça m'aurait juste attiré des ennuis…

-Et elle ne va rien faire donc ça ne sert à rien de t'énerver Perc', intervint Iris. D'autant que Tara ne veut que t'aider.

Percy soupira. Il savait bien que Tara n'avait pas voulu lui attirer des ennuis, mais il lui avait clairement expliqué les enjeux. Alors pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'elle en parle quand même à sa tante ? Néanmoins, en voyant regard insistant que lui lançait Iris, il soupira et dit :

-Tu as raison. Désolé d'avoir été brusque Tara.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, fit Tara avec un sourire. C'est oublié. D'autant plus que tu avais raison.

Percy rendit son sourire à Tara.

-C'est bon, plaisanta Cal, Vous pouvez sortir de vos cachettes, le dragon est calmé.

-Pourquoi tout de suite le dragon ? demanda Percy en secouant la tête, un sourire aux lèvres.

-Parce que tu es un modèle de contrôle de soi et de retenue, ricana Fabrice.

-Tu es colérique, dit simplement Fafnir

Iris explosa de rire.

-Ça c'est la balboune _-grosse baleine-_ qui se moque du poids du draco-tyrannosaure ! s'exclama-t-elle

-Vous trouvez que je suis colérique ? demanda Percy

-Tu ne te fâche pas souvent, mais tes colères sont mémorables, lui répondit Tara sur un ton conciliant.

-Fafnir par contre, elle passe son temps à se fâcher, s'exclama Cal, un grand sourie aux lèvres.

-C'est parce que tu me donne des bonnes raisons, espèce de sale voleur, répondit Fafnir en croisant les bras.

-De bonnes raisons ? pouffa Fabrice.

-Tu veux dire comme la fois où tu as failli le hacher menu car il avait osé rigoler de l'histoire que tu racontais ? demanda Percy en souriant

-Ou celle où tu as voulu le décapiter car il avait mis du colorant vert dans ton shampoing ? continua Robin

-Ou la fois où tu as essayé de l'étrangler car il t'imitait ? rajouta Fabrice

-Exactement, dit Fafnir d'un ton fier en s'attirant les regards éberlué de la famille Weasley.

-Moi aussi j'aurais été furieuse si Cal avait mis du colorant dans mon shampoing, intervint Moineau.

-Au point de vouloir le décapiter ? insista Robin

-Non, peut-être pas… admit Moineau

Sylver attrapa sa petite-amie par la taille et lui fit un câlin.

-Moi j'aime bien quand tu te fâche sur Cal. Tu es beaucoup plus belle quand tu manies tes haches pour essayer de le réduire en morceaux.

Et il l'embrassa.

-Ces nains sont complètement fous, rigola Cal.

-Fais gaffe à ce que tu dis, lui répondit Percy. Si elle t'entend, elle va encore vouloir te couper en morceaux.

-Pas de risques, dit Fabrice, quand ces deux-là s'embrassent, ils sont impossibles à décoller.

-Sauf quand ils s'évanouissent, ajouta Percy ce qui eut comme conséquence de faire pouffer Tara.

Ils continuèrent à papoter ainsi gaiement pendant une demi-heure (demi-heure durant laquelle ils durent expliquer les mœurs naines en matière d'amour à la famille Weasley, qui rejoignit bientôt Tara dans son hilarité) avant qu'un effrit ne vienne les prévenir que le banquet allait bientôt commencer.

Après une rapide course dans la suite de Tara pour être de nouveau présentable, ils se rendirent donc dans la salle où était organisé le banquet.

Comme d'habitude, celle-ci était dorée du sol au plafond. Les lustres en diamant qui pendaient au plafond faillirent faire faire une crise cardiaque à Cal quand il comprit en quoi ils étaient faits. Pendant tout le repas, il ne put s'empêcher de jeter de temps en temps un regard en l'air, gromelant quelque chose sur ces maudit omosiens et leur gout pour les trucs hors de prix. Chose sur laquelle Percy était entièrement d'accord avec lui. Tout cet étalage de luxe lui donnait mal au cœur. Sur les tables (faites de bois doré) recouvertes de nappes (dorées), reposaient à côté des assiettes et des couverts (dorés eux aussi, avec l'emblème d'Omois au centre de l'assiette et sur les manches des couverts) de petites étiquettes sur lesquelles était écrit (en doré) le nom des convives. Iris les quitta donc pour aller s'asseoir à côté de son père, tandis qu'ils allaient s'asseoir à la table de l'impératrice. Celle-ci fit un rapide (à peine vingt minutes) discours sur l'amitié et les liens entre peuples. L'impératrice finit par clore son discours au grand bonheur de Cal et de Ron, dont les estomacs exprimaient leur colère de plus en plus bruyamment et des plats (en or, fallait-il le préciser ?) remplit de nourritures apparurent. Les Weasley n'ayant pas du tout l'habitude des plats autremondien, il fallut leur désigner lesquels étaient incontournables et lesquels il valait mieux éviter. Il y eu néanmoins quelques accidents, notamment quand Hermione, rassurée par l'aspect tout à fait normal du riz qu'elle venait de mettre dans son assiette, se mit à boire des litres d'eau pour calmer sa bouche en feu. Cal ne put cependant pas s'empêcher de rire aux dépend des frères de Percy et Ron passa dix minutes à manger le plus de trucs possible pour faire passer le gout de ce steak qui avait l'air si appétissant et qui avait en fait le gout d'un oignon au chocolat.

Percy leur fit aussi découvrir les Kidikoi, ces sucettes représentant une grenouille blanche et bleue dont le cœur renfermait une prophétie. Hermione leva un sourcil dédaigneux et refusa poliment. Mais le reste de la famille se prêta joyeusement au jeu. Percy hérita d'une prophétie qui disait « Tu vas l'agacer et ça va exploser », suite à quoi il se promit de ne plus embêter qui que ce soit jusqu'à nouvel ordre. Il échangea sa prophétie avec celle de Fred qui voulait voir ce qu'il avait eu et bientôt les prophéties circulèrent dans le petit groupe, provoquant incompréhension et éclats de rire. Seule Ginny refusa catégoriquement de montrer son papier, expliquant les joues aussi rouges que ses cheveux que ce n'était pas leurs affaires. Cal réussit à le lui subtiliser quelques minutes plus tard et le montra à Percy en pouffant. Ce dernier ne sut pas bien quoi penser du « Ça va être ta première fois et il sera ton roi » qui était inscrit sur le papier.

A la fin du repas, la petite troupe se dirigea vers la suite de Tara, les Weasley ayant décidés de passer la nuit sur Autremonde. Percy passa récupérer Iris à sa table, laissant les autres partir devant. Il fut retenu un instant par le père d'Iris et quand ils retournèrent dans la suite de Tara, Iris et lui tiraient des têtes de six pieds de long.

Cal, qui était en train de raconter une de ses meilleures blagues aux jumeaux, se figea.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? demanda-t-il

-Rien, fit Iris. Mon père est un crétin.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il a encore fait ? demanda Tara

-Rien de plus que d'habitude, marmonna Percy en s'affalant dans un fauteuil. Je ne suis pas assez bien pour sa fille, elle ferait mieux de se trouver quelqu'un de bonne famille, quelqu'un de sa race.

-De sa race ? murmura Hermione à Moineau, qui était en train de lui montrer de livres sur la magie sans baguette.

-Iris est une elfe, lui répondit Moineau.

-Une elfe ? demanda Hermione en fronçant les sourcils. Mais…

-Pas une elfe comme vous les entendez, expliqua Moineau en élevant la voix pour faire profiter tous les Weasley de son explication. Chez nous, les elfes sont des créatures humanoïdes, généralement plus grande qu'un homme, avec des oreilles pointues et des cheveux blancs.

-Ils sont aussi plus combatifs et impulsifs, continua Robin. Ils sont également plus forts et plus rapides que les hommes. Et donc beaucoup d'elfes considèrent que se marier et avoir des enfants avec des humains affaiblis notre race.

-Notre ? releva de nouveau Hermione. Tu es aussi un elfe ?

-A moitié, répondit Robin avec une grimace. Ce qui fait que tous les elfes me méprisent. Et encore, Tara a réussi à effacer les traits de mon métissage et je ressemble désormais à n'importe quel elfe. Avant cela je ne pouvais pas passer devant des elfes sans qu'ils me regardent de haut

-Et malheureusement le père d'Iris ne fait pas exception à la règle, dit Percy d'un air sombre. Rien qu'à la manière dont il me regarde, on dirait que je ne suis rien d'autre qu'…. qu'une merde sur la semelle de sa chaussure. Et le reste de ta famille ne vaut pas mieux, si je peux me permettre… Je ne comprends pas comment tu fais pour les supporter…

-Hey ! Doucement Percy ! s'exclama Iris. Ça reste ma famille. Et ce n'est pas parce qu'ils ont des idées arrêtées et stupides sur les humains que ça va changer.

-Excuse-moi… C'est juste que… c'est frustrant de se dire que jamais rien de ce que je ferai ne sera assez bien pour eux. J'ai beau faire de mon mieux je ne suis qu'une raclure à leurs yeux.

-Ils finiront par s'y faire… assura Iris d'un air pourtant peu convaincu.

-Quand les spachounes seront intelligents… murmura Cal, faisant naître un sourire sur les lèvres de Tara.

-Ne t'en fais pas Percy, dit Moineau en jetant un regard noir à Tara et Cal et qui abordaient un grand sourire. Je suis sûre que tu arriveras à leur prouver ta valeur un jour.

-Si j'ai réussis à convaincre les miens d'accepter Sylver, tu ne vas certainement pas te laisser arrêter par ces petits crétins prétentieux d'elfes, ajouta Fafnir sans faire attention aux grimaces que faisaient les deux elfes à côté d'elle.

Percy sourit.

-De toute façon, je ne leur laisse pas vraiment le choix. J'aime Iris et c'est comme ça. Et aucune menace ne changera ça.

Iris sourit à Percy et lui prit la main.

-Des menaces ? demanda Mme Weasley d'un air inquiet.

-Ne t'inquiète pas maman, dit Percy. Ce ne sont que des paroles en l'air. J'ai le soutiens de l'impératrice et de Tara et personne n'osera rien tant que se sera le cas.

-Tout du moins, c'est ce qu'on espère… murmura Iris.

* * *

Et voilà, fin du chapitre ^^ Qu'en pensez-vous? Une critique? Un avis? Review! ^^

Le prochain chapitre arrive, je suis en train de le taper :-) A bientôt :-)


	9. Chapter 9

Hello c'est moi! ^^

Nouveau chapitre! Sorry pour le retard... :-/

Je rappelle que les univers dans lesquels se déroule ma fic appartiennent à J.K. et Sophie Audoin Mamikonian. Certaines des phrases mises pour expliquer certains termes sont prises sur le lexique du site officiel de tara Duncan.

Un grand merci à Kyra27, ma bêta chérie sans qui l'histoire serait bien moins agréable à lire :-*

Et maintenant, place à la lecture! On se retrouve en bas ;-)

Un petit rappel de ce qu'il s'est passé avant:

A la fin de la bataille de Poudlard, Percy ramène chez lui sa famille. Là, ils apprennent par erreur l'existence des sortceliers et d'Autremonde. Percy les emmènent alors sur Autremonde, à Omois, où l'audience auprès de l'impératrice finit en tournoi amical pour comparer la force des sorciers comparés à celle des sortceliers. Lors de ce tournoi, Fred bat à patte couture le patron de Percy.

 _Deux semaines plus tard..._

* * *

-Pardon, excusez-moi, laissez-moi passer !

Percy dérapa le long du couloir et s'engouffra dans un passage caché par une tapisserie. Il était exactement 8 heures, 26 minutes et 62 secondes _**–Non, je ne suis pas folle, il a 100 secondes dans une minute sur Autremonde, et 26 heures dans une journée**_ _-_ Il avait donc 8 minutes et 38 secondes pour se rendre à l'autre bout du palais de Tingapour. De tous les jours, il avait fallu que le stupide familier d'Iris choisisse celui-ci pour éteindre le réveil. Cet espèce de gros paresseux de vriir **-** _ **félins blanc et doré à six pattes, favoris de l'impératrice, qui d'ailleurs avait beaucoup râlé, trouvant que les amis de Tara avaient un peu trop tendance à s'attacher à ses animaux préférés… Il est vrai qu'après Barune et Fabrice, ça commençait à faire beaucoup…-**_ avait vraiment mal choisit son jour pour faire sa grasse mat'. Si Percy n'avait pas été si pressé, il l'aurait volontiers transformé en descende de lit. Du coup, plutôt que d'arriver dix minutes à l'avance et de préparer calmement tout ce dont il avait besoin, il se retrouvait à devoir galoper vers les labos pour ne pas arriver en retard. Et il ne pouvait absolument pas arriver en retard, car c'était aujourd'hui qu'on testait son projet. Et son patron, qui était d'une humeur de chien depuis l'humiliation que lui avait fait subir Fred, il y avait maintenant deux semaines de ça, serait ravi d'utiliser son retard comme prétexte pour le faire virer. Déjà qu'il s'appliquait à critiquer ses moindres faits et gestes, Percy n'allait pas en plus lui donner une bonne raison de râler. En plus, comme on testait son projet, il y aurait des membres du conseil scientifique d'Omois qui seraient présents. Et il tenait à faire bonne impression. Le conseil était un ensemble de vieux scientifiques qui prenaient toutes les décisions concernant les recherches en cours. C'étaient eux qui décidaient de quel scientifique s'occupait de quel projet, choisissaient les recherches à poursuivre, arrêter où commencer, attribuaient les locaux aux chercheurs,… En bref, le conseil représentait le corps dirigeant de la division scientifique d'Omois. Et s'il voulait recevoir une promotion, Percy avait intérêt à prouver qu'il la méritait. Car même s'il avait bien aimé développer ce nouvel engrais pour les croisseurs _–_ _ **l'inverse des bûcherons, ils font croître des arbres**_ _-_ il n'avait pas envie de faire ça pour le reste de sa vie. Il avait été assez déçu quand le conseil lui avait confié ce projet. Jusqu'à ce qu'il se rende compte du nombre de facteurs auxquels il devait faire attention. L'engrais ne pouvait pas être entièrement créé par la magie, car bien que cette dernière saturait l'air, certaine plantes avaient de drôles de réactions quand elles en absorbaient par les racines. Rien ne pouvait être laissé au hasard, car une erreur pouvait avoir des effets dévastateurs sur la faune et la flore. Une fois, un scientifique avait créé une sorte de champignon, censé se transformer en un engrais très riche une fois décomposé. Le problème était qu'au contact de cet engrais, les kalornas _-_ _ **ravissantes fleurs des bois, les kalornas sont composées de pétales roses et blancs légèrement sucrés qui en font des mets de choix pour les herbivores et omnivores d'AutreMonde.-**_ des environsse sont mis à produire une toxine qui a presque éradiqué un troupeau de brrraaa passant par là _-_ _ **énormes bœufs au poil très fourni**_ _-_. Depuis, chaque projet était testé pendant une période d'un mois, au cours de laquelle on envisageait tous les cas de figures possibles, du plus courant au plus improbable. Les tests d'aujourd'hui marquaient le début de ce mois d'expérience auquel serait soumis l'engrais de Percy. Si au bout du mois, on n'avait détecté aucune anomalie, l'engrais serait envoyé aux croisseurs et Percy pourrait espérer recevoir un sujet de recherche plus gratifiant. C'était ainsi que fonctionnait l'ensemble de la division scientifique d'Omois. Au début de leur carrière, les novices se voyaient attribuer les projets les moins intéressants. S'ils menaient à bien leur projet, et que le conseil jugeait qu'ils étaient assez compétents, ils recevaient des sujets plus importants. A l'inverse, un scientifique qui échouait se voyait confier la direction de recherches moins prestigieuses. Bien sûr, le conseil ne tenait pas compte d'une seule expérience ratée ou réussie pour promouvoir ou rétrograder des gens, car le hasard peut faire bien des choses. C'est pourquoi Percy n'avait reçu que des sujets de moindre importance durant l'année qu'il avait passé au labo. Mais cette fois-ci, il espérait bien prouver qu'il était digne de confiance. Et pour cela, il fallait qu'il arrive à l'heure. Soufflant et suant, il finit par arriver avec une minute d'avance devant la porte du labo. Il prit le temps d'arranger un peu ses cheveux et ses vêtements, puis il poussa la porte. La pièce dans laquelle il venait d'entrer était la pièce principale du complexe scientifique d'Omois. Il s'agissait d'une immense sale, avec au centre une sorte de dôme transparent sous lequel on pouvait recréer magiquement tous les climats d'Autremonde. Autour du dôme on pouvait voir, une multitude d'autres dômes plus petits. Et autour, des plans de travail séparés par des éviers, prévus pour faire des expériences ou préparer des mélanges en grande quantité. Sur les murs, entre les étagères, contenant du matériel de labo en quantité, des portes donnaient sur les bureaux des différents scientifiques. Contrairement au reste du palais, la couleur dominante de la pièce était le blanc, sauf les dômes, dont la couleur variait selon les climats représentés. Près du dôme central, le patron de Percy attendait avec un vieillard, courbé sur un bâton. Percy fut légèrement déçu de voir qu'on ne lui avait envoyé qu'une seule personne pour juger de son travail. Il savait bien que ce n'était pas un projet d'une importance capitale, mais il aurait espéré qu'il y aurait quand même deux ou trois personnes…

-Vous êtes en retard ! tonna son patron dès qu'il l'aperçut. Je ne suis pas sûr que vous méritiez votre place parmi nous. Vous vous rendez compte que vous faites perdre un temps précieux à…

-Allons, allons Davol. Calmez-vous, intervint le vieil homme. Il n'est pas en retard, il est pile à l'heure.

Et sans plus de cérémonie, il se tourna vers Percy.

-Et bien bonjour mon garçon. Je suis le savant Semnir Sicoulasse, doyen du conseil scientifique d'Omois et c'est moi qui vais juger la qualité de ton projet.

Percy haussa un sourcil surprit. On l'avait appelé par bien des noms depuis qu'il était arrivé sur Autremonde. Mais « mon garçon », ça c'était une première… Puis ce qu'avait dit le vieil homme le frappa. On lui envoyait le doyen du conseil ? Pour une simple expérience sur un engrais ? Il déglutit.

-Que votre magie illumine, savant Semnir. Je m'appelle Percy Weasley et c'est un honneur de vous rencontrer.

-Et qu'elle protège le monde. Et je sais qui vous êtes, répondit le vieux savant avec un sourire. Vous êtes le jeune sorcier qui est en train de bousculer complètement notre société, par sa simple présence, et qui énerve tellement notre cher Davol que les membres du conseil en avaient peur de venir.

-Ça suffit, savant Semnir ! s'exclama le patron de Percy, le visage rouge de colère. Il est temps de…

-Non, toi ça suffit Davol. Pour qui te prends-tu pour me parler sur ce ton ? Je suis un membre du conseil et je n'ai aucun ordre à recevoir de toi, même si tu sembles persuadé du contraire. N'oublies pas que c'est moi qui t'ai appris à te servir d'éprouvettes ! Et maintenant, commençons vous voulez bien ? ajouta le vieil homme en regardant Percy.

Celui-ci était médusé, il n'avait jamais vu quelqu'un remettre ainsi son patron à sa place. Même l'impératrice n'osait pas trop lui déplaire à cause des relations qu'il avait. Mais ce vieil homme venait de lui rabattre le caquet comme s'il n'était qu'un vulgaire apprenti. Le vieux savant regarda poliment Percy, l'invitant silencieusement à commencer sa démonstration. Percy se secoua et se dirigea vers la table la plus proche, où il se mit à préparer son matériel.

De son côté, le savant Semnir s'amusait beaucoup. Cette matinée en compagnie du jeune Weasley et de cet âne de Davol promettait d'être des plus intéressantes. Il n'avait pas bien compris la veille, pourquoi les autres membres du conseil avaient refusé de venir juger des compétences du jeune sorcier. Lui-même avait été impatient de voir de quoi ce jeune homme était capable. Maintenant qu'il voyait comment Davol réagissait en présence de son subalterne, il comprenait mieux. Ces imbéciles avaient eu peur de vexer cet espèce de Brrraaa _**-Les Brrraaas sont très agressifs et chargent tout ce qui bouge, ce qui fait qu'on rencontre souvent des Brrraaas épuisés d'avoir poursuivi leur ombre. On dit souvent « têtu comme un Brrraaa »-**_ qui servait de patron au jeune homme et en avait oublié l'impartialité dont ils avaient juré de faire preuve en acceptant de faire partie du conseil. Lui-même n'avait pas spécialement peur de son ancien apprenti. Certes, Davol avait des relations, mais Semnir était connu et respecté par beaucoup de gens. L'avantage de l'expérience...

-Bien, fit Percy d'une voix forte, faisant sursauter le savant Semnir qui s'était perdu dans ses pensées, si vous voulez bien vous approcher de cette table, je vais commencer.

Pendant les trois heures qui suivirent, Percy présenta son projet et lança différentes expériences pour montrer les avantages de son engrais. Une fois qu'il eut fini sa démonstration, il prépara avec l'aide d'assistants les différents dômes dans lesquels serait testé son engrais durant le mois qui suivait.

Quand il eut fini, il était 13h passé. Son patron était parti bien avant la fin de sa présentation, prétextant qu'il n'avait pas prévu autant de temps pour un projet aussi peu intéressant et qu'il avait d'autres choses à faire. Mais le savant Semnir était resté jusqu'au bout, sans jamais avoir eu l'air de s'ennuyer.

-Eh bien mon garçon, dit-il une fois que Percy l'eut remercié pour sa présence, c'est un début prometteur. Si le mois qui vient se déroule aussi bien que cette matinée, je ne doute pas que les croisseurs recevront bientôt l'engrais qu'ils nous réclament à grands cris depuis des mois. Et toi, tu devrais recevoir un sujet plus intéressant la prochaine fois. Maintenant, je te laisse, j'ai un rapport à rédiger.

Il adressa un sourire à Percy et sortit. Une fois le vieux savant partit, Percy se détendit d'un coup. Il n'avait pas réalisé à quel point il était stressé. Il rassembla ses affaires puis se dirigea vers son bureau/labo, comme il aimait l'appeler.

Les derniers arrivés reçoivent souvent des petits bureaux quelconque, et Percy ne faisait pas exception à la règle. La pièce était petite, blanche et carré. Il y avait dans un coin, une simple table qui servait de bureau, avec à côté des piles de feuilles déposées par terre. Chaque tas de feuilles correspondait à un sujet précis, et toutes les feuilles étaient triées. Malgré le manque d'espace de rangement, Percy était et resterait toujours quelqu'un d'ordonné. Ses frères se moquaient souvent de lui quand ils étaient petits, disant qu'il était maniaque et qu'il allait finir par faire un infarctus à force de s'exciter pour chaque détail. Il sourit en pensant à cela, car c'était quand même ce côté « maniaque » qui lui permettait de produire un travail de qualité. Cela et le fait qu'il aimait travailler. Il aimait la satisfaction du travail bien accompli. Malheureusement, ce côté-là de sa personnalité ne lui avait pas apporté que du bon… Beaucoup de gens supportent mal ce qu'ils appellent l' « excès de zèle ». A Poudlard, ça c'était traduit par des passages à tabac en règle. Les autres élèves n'aimaient pas que Percy soit meilleur qu'eux. Surtout que Percy méritait sa place de premier de classe, car il travaillait beaucoup plus qu'eux. Personne n'avait jamais rien su de ces tabassages dont il avait été l'objet, il avait bien trop de fierté pour ça. Seule l'infirmière le regardait avec un air de plus en plus inquiet à chaque fois. Mais comme il ne voulait pas en parler, elle ne le forçait pas. Il avait continué de travailler avec zèle, il était devenu préfet et avait pu punir ceux qui s'en prenaient à de plus faibles qu'eux. Percy aimait à penser qu'il y avait une justice en ce bas-monde, et que ceux qui enduraient sans se plaindre les tourments infligés par les autres finissaient par être récompensés. C'est pourquoi il laissait son patron jaloux agir comme bon lui semblait, persuadé qu'à force de travailler sans se plaindre, quelqu'un finirait par reconnaître son travail.

En rangeant ses affaires dans la seule armoire de la pièce qu'il réservait au matériel fragile utilisé lors de ses expériences, il remarqua un objet rond et noir posé sur son plan de travail. Par terre, une de ses piles de feuilles était renversée. Percy grogna. Quelqu'un était encore venu fouiller dans ses papiers à la recherche d'un rapport sans demander. Et non contente d'avoir bouleversé des heures de travail, cette personne avait oublié quelque chose sur place. Sa curiosité aiguisée, il observa longtemps la boule, sans parvenir à trouver à quoi elle pouvait bien servir. Il se retint toutefois de la toucher, certains de ses collègues se livrant à des expériences dangereuses. Son propriétaire finirait bien par venir chercher cette curieuse boule, et si personne n'était venu la chercher à la fin de la journée, il ferait une annonce le lendemain. Pour l'instant, il avait plus important à faire que de se lancer à la recherche de l'étourdit qui avait laissé cet objet dans son bureau. Il avait certes réussit le lancement des expériences, mais il devait prévoir celles à venir, en plus de rédiger un rapport de la matinée pour son patron. Comme d'habitude, il en ferait un double, au cas où son patron le « perdrait ». Après un rapide casse-croute, il remit au travail. Il écrivait depuis vingt minutes quand il entendit un léger déclic derrière lui. Intrigué, il posa sa plume et se retourna. C'est alors que la salle explosa.

* * *

Alors? Vous en pensez quoi? :-) C'est bien? C'est nul? Partagez-moi votre avis avec une petite review, même si c'est pour critiquer (de manière constructive svp, les insultes gratuites vous pouvez les garder ;-) ), je sais que je peux encore m'améliorer!

Le prochain chapitre est en cours d'écriture, donc j'espère qu'il sera là dans pas trop longtemps...

Merci beaucoup de m'avoir lu, et à la prochaine ;-)


End file.
